Orca
by French Grammar
Summary: "Votre mission consiste à escorter une petite fille de sang royale jusqu'à ses parents. Vous allez rejoindre les terres de l'été par bateau. Quatre mois, c'est le temps qu'il vous faudra pour faire l'aller-retour" Autant dire que la mission avait de sérieux airs de croisières, mais c'était sans compter sur les orques.
1. Chapter 1

**[Résumé]** "Votre mission consiste à escorter une petite fille de sang royale jusqu'à ses parents. Vous allez rejoindre les terres de l'été par bateau. Quatre mois, c'est le temps qu'il vous faudra pour faire l'aller-retour" Autant dire que la mission avait de sérieux airs de croisières, mais c'était sans compter sur les orques.

 **[Rated]** K

 **[Disclamer]** Rien n'est à moi, l'univers de Naruto est à Masashi Kishimoto et je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages.

 **[Note de l'auteure]** Coucou tout le monde ! Me voilà avec cette fic qui me tiens vraiment à cœur ! J'espère que j'arriverais à partager mon délire avec vous, en tous cas je ferais de mon mieux pour que ce soit divertissant XD C'est la première fois que j'écris quelque chose d'aussi ambitieux qui ne se passe pas dans un univers alternatif, donc je suis complètement en dehors de ma zone de confort XD

Pour les détails techniques, je situe l'histoire au début de Naruto Shippuden, les personnages ont donc seize ans, et Naruto vient de rentrer au village. Pour des besoins scénaristiques, Akamaru sera dans cette fic' un petit chien, comme il l'était dans Naruto. Voilà voilà, je crois que c'est tout ^^ bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

* * *

Shikamaru savait que Sakura n'était pas au mieux de sa forme, mais il ne l'avait jamais regardé d'assez prés pour comprendre exactement ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête.

Sasuke était parti. Naruto était à peine revenu de son entraînement avec Jiraya.

Ça faisait déjà deux ans, mais quand on regardait son visage, on y voyait exactement la même expression que lorsqu'elle avait quatorze ans. Elle avait toujours cet air mélancolique qu'elle avait montré après avoir réalisé que Sasuke ne reviendrait pas.

Shikamaru était désolé pour elle, mais sans plus. Si il avait de l'estime pour la persévérance de Naruto, il n'avait jamais pu blairer ce crétin d'Uchiwa et sa mélancolie à deux balles. Aux yeux de Shikamaru, les filles amoureuses de Sasuke étaient superficielles et sans intérêt. Que pouvaient-elles lui trouver de plus qu'un beau physique ? Probablement rien du tout.

Il soupira, debout dans le bureau de Tsunade. Il savait que ce n'était pas très poli d'afficher une mine aussi ennuyée, surtout quand l'hokage venait de lui accorder une faveur, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Shikamaru aurait dû être envoyé en mission la semaine précédente, mais la mission en question lui avait paru tellement "galère" qu'il avait littéralement supplié Tsunade de lui en confier une autre.

Et c'est comme ça qu'il se retrouvait à présent debout au côté de Naruto et Sakura, écoutant distraitement le debriefing de la mission à venir.

« Ce ne sera pas compliqué, mais ce sera long, » commença l'hokage, « votre mission consiste à escorter une petite fille de sang royale jusqu'à ses parents. »

« Ah, j'aime pas les missions d'escorte, » gémit Naruto en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

« Concentre toi deux minutes, » ordonna Tsunade, « comme je le disais, la petite fille en question se nomme Satoko Azumi, il s'agit de la cinquième fille de la famille royale des terres de l'été. »

Professionnel qu'il était, Shikamaru commença déjà à dessiner le chemin qu'ils allaient emprunter dans sa tête. Les terres de l'été se situaient à l'autre bout du continent, mais en empruntant les bonnes voies, ils n'en auraient pas pour très longtemps.

« La spécificité de cette mission, » ajouta cependant Tsunade, « et que vous allez rejoindre les terres de l'été par bateau. »

« Par bateau ? » S'intrigua soudainement Shikamaru. « Pourquoi on ne passe pas tout simplement par la terre ? Le voyage ne durerait que quelques semaines, alors qu'en mer, on a pour au moins... »

« Quatre mois, c'est le temps qu'il va vous falloir pour faire l'aller-retour, » acquiesça Tsunade. « Le pays d'où la fillette est originaire est en guerre avec certains territoires de l'itinéraire habituel, c'est pourquoi ses parents préfèrent la faire revenir par bateau. Votre rôle sera d'assurer sa sécurité tout au long du voyage. »

« Attendez, » fit soudainement Naruto, « vous voulez dire qu'on s'en va en croisière ?! »

Tsunade soupira avec un air blasé. « Malgré les apparences, c'est très sérieux, » dit-elle, « c'est une mission de rang S. »

Peu importe ce que Tsunade venait de dire, Shikamaru savait très bien que ça allait surtout être l'occasion de se détendre. Il était presque certain que c'était précisément la raison pour laquelle c'était en particulier Sakura et Naruto qui avaient écopés de cette mission. Après ce qui était arrivé avec Sasuke, l'hokage s'était sûrement dit qu'une mission calme leur permettant de réfléchir serait la bienvenue.

Quant à lui, il était uniquement là parce qu'il avait insisté pour changer de mission à la dernière minute. De toute façon, comme c'était une période paisible et que le village ne manquait pas d'effectif, ce n'était pas gênant de les envoyer tous les trois pour une mission aussi longue.

Shikamaru scruta le dossier de la mission qu'il tenait dans les mains, enregistrant rapidement les détails, le nom de la fille à escorter, les références du bateau...

Il leva ensuite les yeux et constata que Naruto lui souriait. Derrière lui, Sakura affichait un air neutre ; elle n'avait pas dit un seul mot depuis qu'il l'avait salué en début d'après-midi.

Ses cheveux roses encadraient son visage et ses yeux verts émeraudes étaient plutôt ternes. Elle releva un peu la tête et le vent s'engouffra dans sa veste.

* * *

« Dragon's Night, » murmura-t-elle doucement.

Elle avait les yeux fixés sur le nom du bateau, écrit en lettres capitales sur le métal de sa coque. L'embarcation semblait énorme, beaucoup trop grande pour le peu de passager qu'elle aurait à son bord.

Shikamaru fut le seul à entendre son murmure et tourna furtivement les yeux vers elle. Ils étaient devant l'énorme navire et attendaient que les marins déploient la passerelle.

« Ce n'est pas un nom de bateau pirate, ça ? » Demanda soudainement Sakura avec un peu plus de puissance dans la voix.

À côté d'elle, le matelot chargé de les accueillir acquiesça vivement. Il avait un air très enjoué et frappa Sakura dans le dos comme pour la féliciter en poussant de grand éclats de rire.

« Si, si, c'est exactement ça ! Si les vrais bateaux pirates voient ça, ça les dissuadera peut-être de venir nous embêter, non ? C'est mon idée, et j'dois dire que j'en suis pas peu fier ! »

Sakura sursauta en recevant ce coup qui se voulait amicale, ses cheveux virevoltant autour de son visage. Shikamaru leva les yeux au ciel en voyant le matelot rire de la sorte. Est-ce que ce n'était pas plutôt eux, les ninjas, qui étaient sensé effrayer les potentiels pirates ? Enfin, peu importe, il allait devoir passer quatre mois en compagnie de cette personne alors il valait mieux qu'il fasse preuve de patience.

Un peu plus loin, Naruto semblait déjà ne plus tenir en place. Il courrait autour des marchandises prêtes à être embarquées sur le bateau et avait déjà demandé le noms de tous les marins. Shikamaru pressentait que ce genre de mission allait profondément ennuyer quelqu'un comme Naruto, il était trop excité pour profiter du fait de n'avoir précisément rien à faire.

Une tache blanche attrapa le regard de Shikamaru et il reconnut... Akamaru ? Le Nara se frotta les yeux pour être sûr, mais oui, c'était bien le petit chien du clan Inuzuka qui courrait le long du quais. C'est alors qu'il réalisa une nouvelle présence qui venait tout juste d'arriver.

« Kiba, » salua poliment Sakura, « tu es venu nous dire au revoir ? »

Il était là, tout sourire, ses cheveux bruns emmêlé par le vent, et il avait le même regard excité que Naruto.

« Non, au contraire, je viens avec vous ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Tu... Viens avec nous ? » Demanda Sakura un peu perplexe.

« Nous sommes déjà trois, nous n'avons pas besoin d'être plus nombreux pour cette mission, » ajouta Shikamaru en croisant les bras.

« Je sais, mais je pouvez pas vous laisser partir en croisière sans moi, quand même ! » répondit l'adolescent avec verve « Je me suis arrangé avec Tsunade pour qu'elle me laisse partir avec vous !Pour une fois qu'on a une mission de ce genre, c'était l'occasion de ma vie ! »

« Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un peu ? » Dit Sakura avec un demi sourire.

« Pas du tout ! Vous ne vous rendez même pas compte de la chance que vous avez d'être affecté à une mission aussi reposante ! »

Le jeune dresseur de chien – qui ne tenait jamais en place – s'élança ensuite en direction de Naruto, sans doute pour partager son excitation avec lui. Shikamaru le regarda s'éloigner en soupirant une nouvelle fois. Il n'avait rien contre Kiba, mais ce mec était fais pour la terre ferme, tout comme Naruto. Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient faire sur un bateau pendant quatre mois ? Certes, il y aurait des escales, mais ils allaient passer la plus grande partie de leur temps en mer !

À ce moment précis, Shikamaru se demanda s'il avait bien fais de demander à changer de mission... Il appréhendait tous ça, beaucoup plus que ce qu'il aurait pensé.

Sakura semblait elle aussi pensive, elle suivait des yeux Akamaru qui trottinait joyeusement derrière un marin. Elle ne semblait pas non plus être le genre de personne avec un pied marin. Si la mémoire de Shikamaru était bonne – et elle l'était – son chakra était affilié à la terre.

Ils n'étaient définitivement pas la bonne équipe pour cette mission. Hinata aimait l'eau, Ino aussi, il aurait mieux fallut des ninjas de leurs genres plutôt qu'un dresseur de chien, l'hôte d'un démon renard, un génie paresseux et... Et Sakura. Juste... Juste Sakura.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, les quatre ninjas furent enfin invité à monter à bord du Dragon's night. En premier lieu, ils rencontrèrent l'homme en charge de la petite fille, en d'autres termes, son précepteur Takashi Hoguki. Il leur présenta ensuite la fillette pour laquelle le voyage était organisée il s'agissait d'une enfant aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleu océan. Elle portait un kimono luxueux aux teintes mauves et bleus, orné de fleurs jaunes et oranges. Elle souriait un peu timidement en restant blottie contre les jambes de son précepteur.

Naruto s'accroupit en face d'elle. « Hey, salut ! Moi c'est Naruto, » dit-il en souriant, arborant un air très doux. Shikamaru l'observa faire avec les mains dans les poches et nota immédiatement qu'il était sans doute le plus doué d'entre eux pour s'occuper des enfants.

« Enchantée, » répondit poliment la petite fille, « je m'appelle Satoko... Satoko Azumi... »

« Ravis de faire ta connaissance, Satoko ! Voice Kiba, Shikamaru et Sakura ! »

Lorsque leurs noms fut prononcés, Kiba et Sakura adressèrent un sourire à l'enfant. Shikamaru essaya de faire de même, mais il n'était pas doué pour sourire sur commande et il était presque sûr d'avoir fait une grimace moche, au lieu de donner l'impression d'être un adulte protecteur et responsable.

« Nous allons assurer ta sécurité pendant ce voyage, » ajouta Sakura en glissant une mèche de cheveux roses derrière son oreille.

« Merci, » répondit Satoko en acquiesçant avec politesse, toujours agrippée à la jambe de son précepteur. Ce dernier était en plein débat avec l'un des marins. Il avait de petites lunettes et un air assez stricte, vêtu d'une chemise et d'un veston. Ses cheveux noirs étaient nouée en une queue de cheval tirée à quatre épingles, allant parfaitement avec le reste de son apparence.

« J'ai expressément demandé à ce que le bateau comporte une salle de classe, » s'évertuait-il à dire, son index levé en l'air, une main sur les hanches, « mademoiselle Azumi ne va pas passer quatre mois ici sans suivre de leçon, tout de même ! »

Depuis le début de la conversation, le marin ne cessait de hausser les épaules avec un air neutre.

« C'est pas moi qui ait conçus ce bateau, si vous voulez une salle de classe, demandez au capitaine. »

« C'est exactement ce que je vais faire, » s'exclama le précepteur. Le marin s'en alla en haussant les épaules, ce qui lui fit pousser un petit cris d'exaspération. Il baissa ensuite les yeux vers Satoko et lui prit la main pour qu'elle lâche son pantalon. « Pouvez-vous vous occuper d'elle, » demanda-t-il distraitement à Naruto, vu qu'ils semblaient déjà avoir établis le contacte, « si jamais il n'y a pas de salles de classes ici, il faudra absolument qu'on trouve un autre bateau. Un mieux ! »

Takeshi n'attendit même pas la réponse du jeune ninja et s'éclipsa en direction de l'intérieur du bateau, à la recherche du capitaine. Shikamaru soupira profondément en réalisant qu'il fallait mieux qu'il suive le précepteur. Après tout, c'était lui qui était en charge de la mission, donc si jamais ils devaient changer de bateau à la dernière minute, c'était à lui de tout organiser.

Quelle galère.

Pendant qu'il allait accomplir son devoir, Naruto souriait à Satoko en tentant d'être le plus amicale possible : « Ne t'inquiète pas ma grande, on va... Hum... On va bien s'occuper de toi, pas vrai, Sakura et Kib-... »

Il cessa de parler en se rendant compte qu'il n'y avait plus personne, ni à sa gauche, ni à sa droite. Ils s'étaient tout simplement volatilisés lorsque Takashi lui avait confié l'enfant. Un peu dépité, l'Uzumaki se gratta nerveusement la nuque.

« Bon, ben à priori, c'est juste toi et moi. »

Cachée sur le pont à l'opposé de celui où Naruto se trouvait, Sakura poussa un soupir de soulagement. Kiba la regarda en arquant un sourcil.

« Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée de laisser Naruto tout seul avec elle ? Même pour quelques minutes seulement... »

La jeune Haruno haussa les épaules. « Je suis sûre qu'il peut se montrer responsable quand il le faut. Et puis, Shikamaru va vite revenir, non ? Même si il le voulait, Naruto n'aura pas le temps de créer une catastrophe. »

Le dresseur de chien lui adressa un regard peu convaincu. C'était de Naruto dont ils parlaient. Il trouvait toujours un moyen de créer des catastrophes.

« Tu ne veux pas rester avec lui pour t'occuper de Satoko ? »

Sakura passa une main dans ses cheveux roses avec une mine blasée. « J'aime pas les enfants, » dit-elle un peu froidement. Cette phrase intrigua un peu Kiba, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. « Et puis, si toi tu ne restes pas avec eux, je ne vois pas pourquoi moi je resterais, » ajouta-t-elle sans le regarder.

Inuzuka fronça cette fois-ci ses sourcils bruns. Il était extrêmement rare qu'il passe du temps avec Sakura. Au cours des deux dernières années, ils avaient dû échanger quoi... Deux phrases ? Maximum.

Autant dire qu'il ne la connaissait pas du tout, mais il s'était créée une image de cette jeune fille. On lui avait dit qu'elle était studieuse, mais aussi pleine d'émotions. Il l'avait vue pleurer en demandant à Naruto de ramener Sasuke au village. Il l'avait aussi vu se battre contre Ino lors de l'examen des chuunins. Était-ce vraiment la même personne qui se tenait en face de lui ?

Bon, d'un autre côté, ce n'était pas le moment de commencer à faire des histoires. Ils allaient passer un long moment ensemble, alors autant s'adapter.

« Je serais bien resté avec eux, » dit-il en esquissant un sourire, « mais Akamaru n'est pas là et je pense savoir où il se trouve. Tu peux venir le chercher avec moi si tu veux. »

* * *

« Akamaru, dépêche toi de venir ! »

Appuyée sur la rambarde du bateau, Sakura contemplait la scène avec un œil amusé.

Kiba était debout juste à côté d'elle, les mains sur les hanches, appelant le petit chien telle une mère qui veut que son enfant rentre à la maison pour dîner. La petite boule de poil blanche se trouvait sur le quais, juste devant la passerelle qui reliait le bateau à la terre ferme. Le soleil de l'après-midi commençait doucement à s'estomper et le départ était supposé être imminent.

Les marins avaient presque fini de charger les marchandises et Akamaru dut se pousser pour laisser passer l'un d'entre eux qui transportait une grosse caisse sur son épaule. Après quoi, il revint en place juste devant la passerelle et jappa quelque chose à l'attention de son maître.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de négocier avec toi, » dit Kiba très fermement, « je t'ai déjà demandé de venir deux fois, maintenant ça suffit, monte immédiatement ! »

Mais le têtu Akamaru secoua la tête et s'assit en guise de protestation. Enfin, il dut presque immédiatement se relever pour laisser passer un autre marin, mais le message était compris.

Kiba poussa un soupir exaspéré avant de laisser ses bras retomber le long de son corps. Il allait dire autre chose à son chien, mais Sakura le coupa dans son élan en lui demandant : « Pourquoi il ne veut pas venir ? »

Le dresseur de chien parut embêté pendant un cours instant. Son langage corporel indiquait un léger stresse, et il finit par croiser les bras en disant : « Il fait juste un caprice. »

« Un caprice ? » répéta Sakura. « Et moi qui croyait qu'il n'y aurait qu'un seul enfant à bord... »

« Si tu comptes Naruto, ça fait trois, » répondit Kiba sans quitter son expression autoritaire.

La jeune ninja pouffa de rire. C'était exactement ça, ils étaient trois adultes pour surveiller trois enfants. Ceci dit, ça s'annonçait déjà compliqué, étant donné que Kiba n'avait pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup d'autorité, qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de s'occuper de qui que ce soit, et que Shikamaru... Et bien Shikamaru était simplement paresseux.

« Je ne viendrai pas te chercher, » annonça Kiba à l'intention de son chien, « si tu ne comptes pas venir, libre à toi de retourner à Konoha. »

En entendant ces mots, Akamaru sembla profondément perturbé. Il se mit à japper et à tourner en rond, s'arrêtant de temps à autre pour gratter le sol avec sa petite patte, ne prêtant plus aucune attention aux personnes autour de lui. Un marin faillit lui trébucher dessus et lorsqu'il monta la passerelle, il s'arrêta devant les deux ninjas pour leur dire : « Le départ est prévu pour bientôt, vous feriez mieux de le faire monter maintenant pour être sûr de ne pas l'oublier ici. »

« Tu as entendu ça, Akamaru ? » lança Kiba. « Arrête de faire ta tête de mule et monte sur cette stupide passerelle. »

Mais le petit chien lui tourna le dos et s'assit dans la direction opposée.

* * *

« Bon... Hum... Alors... » fit Naruto, son regard bleu azure cherchant une échappatoire quelconque sans en trouver. « Ils font quoi les enfants de ton âge pour passer le temps ? Oh d'ailleurs, t'as quel âge en fait ? »

La petite fille juste en face de lui triturait une mèche de ses longs cheveux entre ses mains. « J'ai neuf ans, » dit-elle clairement.

« Ah, » fit l'Uzumaki, se grattant à nouveau la nuque, « qu'est-ce que je faisais moi à neuf ans... ? »

Des images de lui en compagnie de Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba et Shino, faisant les 400 coups, lui revinrent soudainement en mémoire.

« Hum... Je ne suis peut-être pas un exemple à suivre, » murmura-t-il pour lui même. Il regarda Satoko qui le dévisageait avec ses grands yeux bleus et maudit intérieurement les autres de l'avoir laissé seule avec elle. Il n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire de cette enfant.

« Bon, je suppose qu'on pourrait... Jouer à jeu, » dit-il, peu sûre de lui, « genre cache-cache ou un truc comme ça. Tu sais jouer à ça, non ? »

La fillette hocha la tête avant de répondre : « Je ne sais pas si c'est très prudent. Je ne connais pas du tout le bateau et je risquerais de me perdre. »

Naruto eut un rire jaune en réalisant que cette gamine était plus responsable que lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dirais qu'on l'explore ensemble, alors ? »

Il fut soulagé de voir les yeux de l'enfant s'illuminer et un sourire se dessiner sur son visage. Ouf, il avait trouvé quelque chose à faire ! Au moins ils n'allaient pas se fixer dans le blanc des yeux dans un silence embarrassant jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un ne vienne les tirer de là !

« Allons-y alors ! »

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers les cabines et se qui constituait l'intérieur du bateau. Il était déjà arrivé à Naruto de faire des voyages en mer, mais jamais sur une embarcation aussi imposante. Le Dragon's Night ressemblait à un bateau de croisière capable de transporter des centaines de passagers.

Il poussa une porte au hasard et laissa Satoko passer devant lui. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un couloir très étroit mais étrangement luxueux. Les couleurs du bois bruns chocolats dans lequel des motifs élégants se dessinaient avaient quelque chose de très chaleureux. Dommage que ce soit aussi serré !

« Ça avait l'air si grand vu de l'extérieur, » maugréa-t-il en se débattant pour trouver une position dans laquelle marcher convenablement. Devant lui, même Satoko, pourtant beaucoup plus petite et plus fluette que lui, peinait à avancer, ses petits pieds et ses petites mains semblant chercher à toucher tous les recoins du couloir.

Au moins elle avait l'air de s'amuser. Elle s'arrêta un instant pour toucher les plinthes en bois sur le bas du mur.

« Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose ici, » dit-elle alors que ses mains tâtaient la parois. Et sans que Naruto ne comprenne comment, elle avait ouvert une porte.

« C'est une chambre, » s'exclama l'enfant avant de s'engouffrer par la toute petite porte.

« Satoko attend, » dit Naruto en faisant de son mieux pour la suivre. Il entra dans ce qui était une toute petite pièce, complètement boisée, dans laquelle se trouvait une couchette qui lui semblait terriblement petite.

Satoko monta dessus et posa son nez contre l'unique hublot de la pièce.

« Je vois Sakuba et Kira, » fit-elle avec excitation.

« Sakura et Kiba, » corrigea l'Uzumaki en pouffant de rire, « eh ben en tous cas, cette chambre là ne sera pas la mienne. »

Il quitta la pièce en laissant Satoko sautiller sur le lit et continuer son exploration pour chercher une autre porte. Il constata avec dépit que la deuxième chambre était aussi petite que la précédente, et qu'en plus, elle était dépourvue de fenêtre.

Tirant la langue sans aucune raison, Naruto entreprit d'ouvrir le placard qui s'y trouvait, mais il était vide. Il faillit sursauter lorsque Satoko débarqua et se glissa sous le lit.

« Y'a rien là-dessous ! » déclara-t-elle en se tortillant pour en ressortir. Naruto l'attrapa par les épaules pour la relever. L'habitacle était si petit qu'il ne pouvait effectuer ce simple geste sans entraîner avec eux les draps de la couchette qui s'en trouvèrent tout défait.

« Tu t'attendais à trouver un trésors ? » demanda-t-il avec amusement.

« Nan, un pot de chambre, » dit Satoko en retournant dans le couloir.

La troisième chambre qu'ils explorèrent étaient définitivement plus grande que les autres. Elle contenait deux couchettes et Naruto pouvait s'y tenir debout sans avoir à se baisser ou que sa tête ne touche le plafond.

« Celle-là, ce sera ma chambre, » annonça-t-il en jetant sa veste sur l'un des lits.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Shikamaru se trouvait lui aussi dans les locaux du bateau, mais ceux destinés à la navigation. Après avoir emprunté plusieurs escaliers, il avait suivit Takeshi dans ce qui semblait être une salle de commande plutôt moderne, dans des tons blancs et contenant un gouvernail.

Là, ils avaient trouvé le couple à qui appartenait le bateau et qui allait s'occuper de le diriger.

« Je pense que vous pouvez tout à fait faire coure à votre pupille dans une salle quelconque, » dit la femme en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Takeshi rajusta ses lunettes « Non, je suis formel. Nous avons expressément demandé une salle réservé pour faire cours, si je n'en ai pas, je refuse d'embarquer sur ce bateau. »

Shikamaru soupira et se retint de se pincer les lèvres d'exaspération. À ce train là, ils n'allaient jamais partir.

* * *

« Oh, qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive, il boude ? »

« Allez vient p'tit chien, tu verra, la vie en mer c'est chouette ! »

« Viens avec nous, petite boule de poil ! »

Akamaru refusait toujours de se retourner, levant même la tête avec un air digne. Kiba se passa une main sur la figure, désespéré. Cela faisait maintenant cinq bonne minutes que le quais était débarrassé de toutes marchandises et que les marins s'était attroupé aux côtés des deux ninjas pour encourager le petit chien à monter à bord.

« Allez, on va pas partir sans toi, » lança un marin très musclé et couvert de tatouage juste à la droite de Kiba, « tu ne verrais pas ton maître pendant des mois... C'est tellement... Tellement... »

Le jeune ninja arqua un sourcil en entendant la voix viril du marin se briser. Un autre membre de l'équipage lui encercla les épaules avec un air compatissant en lui disant : « T'inquiète pas Hiro, ça va aller, on va trouver un moyen de le faire venir avec nous ! »

« Nous brise pas le cœur, gentil chien, monte, » lança un autre marin.

Kiba trouva que pour des hommes de la mer qu'on aurait pu croire froid et insensible, l'équipage se montrait très ému pour pas grand chose. Il lança un coup d'œil vers Sakura qui avait un petit sourire en coin, le visage appuyé dans sa main, et ne semblait pas se lasser de la situation.

« Il faut remonter la passerelle... » dit doucement l'un des membres de l'équipage, juste avant qu'un autre ne lui colle une grande tape derrière la tête en s'exclamant : « Et le laisser tout seul ici ? T'as pas de cœur ou quoi ?! »

Kiba avait même renoncé à appeler son chien. Il baissa les épaules et leva la tête vers le ciel en pestant : « Mon dieu, on ne va jamais partir... »

* * *

Quelque part, plus bas dans le bateau, Satoko et Naruto continuaient leur exploration.

« Je crois qu'on est tombé sur la cuisine, » fit le ninja avec ravissement. La fillette lâcha un « oh » d'excitation en se faufilant déjà entre les placards et ustensiles.

« Je me demande ce qu'ils ont prévus de nous faire manger pendant ces quatre mois. Des ramens j'espère ! » s'exclama l'Uzumaki en ouvrant les placards sans aucune gêne. « Pouah, pas ça ! » gémit-il en tomba nez à nez avec une énorme caisse remplie de céleris.

Il grimaça bruyamment et referma théâtralement le placard. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il réalisa qu'il était à présent seul dans la pièce.

« Satoko ? » appela-t-il, jurant intérieurement.

Il commençait sérieusement à paniquer lorsqu'un autre placard, au niveau du sol cette fois, s'ouvrit juste devant lui et qu'une petite silhouette en sortit en criant un « bouh » sonore, expulsant au passage plusieurs ustensiles de cuisine hors de leur rangement. Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de réaliser qu'il n'était autre que l'enfant avec une passoire sur la tête et des gants de cuisines sur les mains.

Naruto ne sursauta même pas. Il resta de marbre, regardant la petite fille avec de grand yeux intrigué. Celle-ci finit par baisser les bras en disant : « T'as même pas eu peur... »

L'adolescent blond haussa les épaules, un peu perplexe.

« Ben... J'suis un ninja, tu sais. »

* * *

« Oui ça fera l'affaire, » dit Takeshi au plus grand soulagement de Shikamaru.

Ils venaient enfin de se mettre d'accord sur une pièce dans laquelle il pourrait faire cour à la petite fille. Les deux capitaines hochèrent la tête en guise d'accord. La femme lui offrit un sourire et demanda : « Est-ce qu'on peut lever l'encre, maintenant ? »

« Oui, » ajouta son mari, « on a déjà trente minutes de retard sur le programme. Bon, okay, sur quatre mois, ce n'est pas grand chose, mais quand même. »

Le précepteur acquiesça et sortit de la pièce pour se retrouver sur le pont. Shikamaru allait le suivre, mais il n'en eut pas le temps car Takeshi revint immédiatement à l'intérieur en s'exclamant : « Attendez, où est la princesse ? Je l'avais laissé là avec les autres ninjas et elle n'y ait plus ! »

Le Nara haussa les épaules, nullement paniqué. « Ils doivent être quelque part sur le pond, » dit-il simplement.

« Interdiction de lever l'encre tant qu'on ne sait pas où elle est, » s'exclama Takeshi en levant son doigt vers le couple de capitaines. La femme leva les yeux au ciel, et l'homme soupira. Quant à Shikamaru, il lâcha simplement un « galère ».

Ils commencèrent par faire le tour du pont supérieur, mais ne virent aucune traces de l'enfant.

« Mademoiselle Azumi ? Mademoiselle où êtes vous ? » criait Takeshi, s'inquiétant déjà.

C'est alors qu'ils virent l'attroupement autour de la passerelle, les marins étant tous réunit à cet endroit précis.

« MADEMOISELLE ! » s'écria le précepteur, certain que cela avait un rapport avec la fillette. Il essaya de se faufiler entre les solides marins, mais il lui était impossible de passer. Il ressemblait à une petite brindille avec des lunettes au milieu d'armoires à glaces.

Alerté, Shikamaru réussit à atteindre Sakura pour lui demander ce qu'il se passait. Elle tourna ses yeux ternes vers lui avant de désigner du menton un endroit du quais vers lequel tous les regards étaient tournés.

Akamaru était toujours planté là, assis de dos à tous ce petit monde qui se serrait comme des sardines et l'implorait de venir. Le soleil descendant petit à petit dans le ciel amenait des couleurs orangées sur son poil blanc et son ombre s'étalait sur le béton.

Kiba se pinçait l'arrête du nez, agacé par tout ce remue ménage. Cela durait depuis plus de vingt minutes maintenant, et chaque fois qu'il avait essayé d'aller attraper Akamaru lui-même, le petit chien lui avait échapper des mains. Eh oui, il avait trop souvent tendance à oublier combien sa petite boule de poil était agile. Il n'y avait donc pas d'autres solutions que d'attendre qu'il monte de lui-même.

Enfin... Shikamaru aurait peut-être pu utiliser sa technique de contrôle des ombres pour l'immobiliser mais est-ce qu'ils allaient vraiment en arriver là ?

« Akamaru, » lança soudainement Sakura, sa voix couvrant avec une force surprenante toutes les plaintes des autres hommes, « tu ne vois pas que tu fais de la peine à ton maître ? À ta place, j'aurais honte. »

Kiba arqua les sourcils et lança un bref coup d'œil vers la jeune fille aux cheveux roses, avant de réaliser que ce qu'elle venait de dire avait fais réagir le petit chien.

En effet, pour la première fois depuis de très longues minutes, Akamaru avait tourné la tête dans leur direction et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son maître. Kiba avait un air inquiet et toisait son petit animal avec un mélange de désespoir, d'embêtement et de tristesse.

C'est alors qu'Akamaru se décida à se lever. Il s'ébroua avec d'étirer ses petites pattes et, à la grande surprise de tout le monde, il se mit à monter la passerelle.

Kiba poussa un grand soupire de soulagement en penchant la tête en arrière et les marins lancèrent à l'unisson un gros « hourra », comme si ils venaient d'apprendre qu'ils allaient tous vivre jusqu'à leurs 100 ans. Sakura ouvrit des yeux tous ronds en sentant la puissance de leur cris qui alla jusqu'à provoquer un courant d'air qui poussa ses cheveux dans son visage. C'était la teuf sur le pont.

Tout le monde s'écarta pour laisser passer Akamaru comme s'il s'agissait d'un roi et le petit chien sembla grandement apprécier l'intérêt qu'on lui portait, car il se pavanait la tête haute comme un lion dans la savane.

Énervé, Kiba quitta le semblant de foule, suivit de Shikamaru et Sakura. Une fois à l'écart, il se tourna vers le Nara et lui demanda : « Par pitié est-ce qu'on peut s'en aller maintenant ? On est déjà en retard... »

Le ninja allait lui répondre, mais Takeshi lui coupa la parole : « Où est mademoiselle Azumi ? On en peut pas partir sans elle ! Où est-elle ?! »

« Je suis juste là. »

Les quatre personnes se tournèrent pour voir la petite Satoko se trouvant là, sur le pont, aux côtés d'un Naruto souriant.

« Oh mademoiselle, » s'écria le précepteur en se jetant sur elle, « mais... Mais vous êtes toute décoiffée, que vous est-il arrivé ? Et... Et où sont vos chaussures ?! »

Il leva alors les yeux en direction de Naruto et lui jeta un regard mauvais. L'Uzumaki eut un petit rire jaune et se gratta l'arrière du crane.

« Oups, » lâcha-t-il. Et encore, personne n'avait vu le bazar qu'ils avaient mis dans le reste du bateau. « J'suis presque sûr que ses chaussures sont quelque part dans la cuisine... Peut-être... »

Shikamaru plaça une main contre son menton. Naruto était le plus doué d'entre eux avec les enfants, mais c'était seulement parce qu'ils étaient vraiment tous nul.

« Est-ce qu'on peut y aller, maintenant ? » implora Kiba qui semblait très nerveux.

« On peut, » répondit le Nara avant d'aller prévenir les capitaines que tout était prêt.

Les matelots relevèrent la passerelle, fermèrent la rambarde de sécurité, relevèrent l'encre, et quelques minutes plus tard on entendait le moteur se mettre en marche et le bateau était finalement en mouvement.

Sentir le bateau bouger perturba un peu Sakura. Elle s'avança jusqu'à la pointe de l'embarcation qui se tournait lentement vers l'horizon. Une voix un peu saccadée s'éleva soudain dans l'ensemble du bateau, et Sakura tourna la tête vers la grande baie vitrée d'où elle pouvait voir un homme conduire le bateau, comprenant que c'était de là que la voix venait.

 _« Mesdames et messieurs, bienvenue à bord du Dragon's Night ! Je suis Izumi Hoguki, co-capitaine lors de ce voyage d'une durée de deux mois en direction des terres de l'été et je vous souhaite un agréable voyage. Si vous avez le mal de mer, des bassines sont disponibles auprès de notre équipage. »_

La jeune Haruno reporta alors son regard vers l'océan. Ça y est, ils partaient.


	2. Chapter 2

**[Note de l'auteure]** Hello les gens ! Je voulais vous remercier pour les reviews et les fav', ça fait vraiment plaisir :) J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous plaira ! Le ton est un peu moins léger que dans le premier, je tiens à vous prévenir que cette histoire ne sera pas toute rose, loin de là, ahah ! Sur ceux, bonne lecture ! Et des bisous pour vous !

* * *

 **\- Playlist -**

 **gfbeats - business casual**

 **Until The Ribbon Breaks - I Will Remember You**

 **RUDE - Eternal Youth**

 **swell - im sorry**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

* * *

Sakura resta un petit moment à la pointe du bateau, observant l'horizon désormais désert, uniquement dessiné par l'océan. Lorsqu'il commença à faire trop sombre à son goût, elle se décida à retourner en compagnie des autres.

Le pont était étrangement désert, mais comme elle voyait de la lumière dans la salle de contrôle, elle supposa que c'était là où la plupart du personnel se trouvait. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont fonctionnait le bateau, mais ça n'avait pas l'air de marcher à la voile ou au charbon, en tous cas, ce qui était plutôt logique quand y réfléchissait, puisqu'il s'agissait d'une escorte royale.

Des lampes diffusaient leurs lumières jaunâtre, disposées à espaces réguliers sur les murs du bateau, mais l'ambiance trop silencieuse déplaisait à Sakura qui finit par s'engouffrer dans l'intérieur du bateau. Elle choisit au hasard un chemin et finit par entendre des gens discuter. Ou même plutôt se disputer, en fait.

« Vous faites comme vous voulez, mais moi je réserve cette chambre là ! »

La jeune fille sourit en reconnaissant la voix nasillarde de Naruto.

« Attends, j'ai même pas encore vu toutes les chambres et c'est pas juste si tu prends la plus grande pour toi tout seul ! Moi aussi j'ai besoin d'espace supplémentaire pour Akamaru ! »

Cette fois-ci, c'était Kiba qui avait parlé. Sakura pouvait les entendre très clairement, mais elle ne les voyait pas. Elle venait d'arriver dans un tout petit couloir très étroit, si étroit qu'elle était obligée de se mettre de profil pour tenir dans l'espace confiné.

« On devrait attendre Sakura avant de décider qui aura quelle chambre. »

Maintenant c'était Shikamaru. Le sourire de la jeune fille s'adoucit, mais elle roula tout de même des yeux. Elle se fichait bien de la chambre qu'elle aurait. De toute façon elle ne serait dedans que pour dormir.

« Je suis là, » lança-t-elle direction de l'endroit d'où les voix lui semblaient venir.

Quelque part non loin d'elle, les trois autres ninjas cessèrent de parler et cherchèrent leur amie des yeux. Naruto était dans le couloir boisé et tourna vivement la tête à sa gauche et à sa droite.

« Sakura ? C'est toi ? »

« Oui, c'est moi, » répondit-elle en cherchant comment rejoindre les voix qu'elle entendait.

« T'es où ? » demanda Naruto.

« Je sais pas, » fit Sakura un peu perplexe, « et vous, vous êtes où ? »

« Heu... Je sais pas non plus, » fit l'Uzumaki en réalisant qu'il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

Soudain, l'une des portes invisibles encastrée dans le mur s'ouvrit juste à côté de Naruto. Il pensa pendant un instant qu'il s'agissait de son amie kunoichi, mais ce n'était autre que Kiba qui sortait de la chambre qu'il venait de visiter.

« Sakura ? » dit ce dernier en poussant Naruto pour se glisser dans le couloir. « Dis à ton idiot de coéquipier qu'il a pas le droit de s'attribuer la chambre la plus grande sans demander son avis à personne ! »

La jeune fille avait collée son oreille au mur dans l'espoir de mieux détecter les vibrations, mais rien n'y faisait, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver où se situaient les autres.

« J'ai un peu mieux à faire que de m'occuper d'un problème de chambre, là tout de suite, » dit-elle.

Sa voix fut cependant couverte par celle de Naruto qui s'exclama « Premier arrivé, premier servis ! »

« C'est pas possible d'être aussi égoïste, » pesta Kiba en se débattant pour avancer dans le couloir. La porte de la chambre ne voulait plus se fermer, et en plus le ninja blond ne faisait rien pour lui faciliter le déplacement. « Aïe, mais pousse toi, je peux pas respirer, » ajouta le maître chien avec agacement.

« Je peux pas respirer non plus, j'te signal ! »

De là où elle était, Sakura n'entendait que des bruits diffus et des grognements de la part des deux ninjas. « Ne vous entre tuez pas maintenant, on pourrait avoir besoin de vous pour la mission, » dit-elle sans conviction, « enfin, peut-être... »

« Comment ça, peut-être ? » s'indigna Kiba tout en essayant de faire bouger Naruto en lui collant son coude dans les côtes.

« Aïe, mais t'es malade, pourquoi t'as fais ça, » s'écria le pauvre ninja.

« Parce que je suis sur le point de mourir asphyxié, » rugit l'autre.

Sakura soupira. Quatre. Il y avait quatre enfants à bord. Et pour combler le tout, le lumière qui éclairait le couloir dans lequel elle se trouvait s'éteignit tout d'un coup. Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas claustrophobe et qu'elle n'avait pas non plus peur du noir.

« Où est Shikamaru, » demanda-t-elle en désespoir de cause.

« Je suis juste là, » répondit lointainement la voix familière du ninja paresseux, « je profite du spectacle. »

Appuyé la porte ouverte de l'une des cabines, Shikamaru observait avec amusement Kiba et Naruto qui se tortillaient l'un contre l'autre dans une position plutôt embarrassante.

« Et t'attend quoi pour nous aider ? » s'exclama l'hôte du démon renard.

« J'ai pas envie maintenant, » répondit moqueusement le Nara, « peut-être plus tard. »

« On a pas besoin de ton aide de toute façon, » répliqua Kiba.

« Mais si on en a besoin, » fit Naruto avec un ton soudainement très plaintif, ses grands yeux azures s'humidifiant, le tout avec une moue très enfantine.

« Oh mais j'y suis, » s'écria sonoriquement Sakura, « je suis descendue trop bas, vous êtes à l'étage au dessus ! » Elle leva alors la tête vers le plafond qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir dans le noir de l'habitacle. « J'arrive tout de suite, » s'exclama-t-elle encore en rebroussant chemin.

« Si j'étais toi, je ne viendrais pas par ici, » fit Shikamaru, « la scène est amusante, mais on est beaucoup trop à l'étroit si tu veux mon avis. »

« Je veux que vous sachiez tous que ça me fait pas changer d'avis, » lança Naruto avec conviction, « cette chambre est toujours la mienne ! »

« T'es pas possible, » maugréa Kiba qui avait depuis quelques secondes renoncé à toutes tentatives de fuite et se laissait mollement tomber entre Naruto et le mur, « de toute façon, vois la vérité en face, on est condamné à rester coincé ici, on s'en sortira jamais. »

Shikamaru secoua la tête et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un fin sourire quand il ressentit la présence de Sakura qui s'approchait de plus en plus.

« Ne sont-ils pas mélodramatique ? » dit la jeune fille lorsqu'elle fut arrivé à sa hauteur.

Il ne tourna pas la tête vers elle, mais il savait qu'elle souriait. En même temps, comment ne pas sourire devant cette scène ? Kiba et Naruto avaient tout simplement l'air ridicule, encastré l'un dans l'autre, la porte de la chambre refusant de se fermer et les gênants dans tous leurs mouvements. C'est alors qu'une petite tête fit son apparition dans leur champs de vision.

« Satoko, mais qu'est-ce que... ? » bafouilla l'Uzumaki, et en à peine deux secondes, l'enfant avait réussi à se glisser entre les deux corps des ninjas, et elle se retrouva devant Shikamaru et Sakura, comme si de rien n'était.

« Comment elle a fait ça ? » fit Naruto, complètement déconcerté par les talents de poulpe de l'enfant.

« Elle a mis ses mains à des endroits qu'elle aurait pas dû mettre, » murmura Kiba, pâle comme un linge, les lèvres pincées et les poings crispés.

« C'est un nouveau jeu ? » demanda Satoko avec un grand sourire, en regardant les deux ninjas coincés l'un contre l'autre.

« Pas vraiment, » répondit Sakura en haussant les épaules, « ils se battent pour savoir qui aura la plus grande chambre. »

« C'est absolument faux, » répliqua Naruto, « on est pas têtu à ce point, on s'est juste un peu coincé. »

« Ma chambre à moi est aussi grande que la cabine de contrôle, » dit Satoko, comme pour en rajouter une couche.

« Bon, je ne sais pas vous, mais moi je commence vraiment à me sentir à l'étroit, » annonça Sakura, « si tout le monde est d'accord, je vais prendre cette chambre. »

Et en disant cela, elle rentra dans la chambre la plus petite et qui ne contenait aucuns hublots pour y déposer son sac. Elle ressortit presque immédiatement avec l'intention d'aller sur le pont pour prendre l'air, mais elle réalisa qu'elle était toute déboussolée et ne savait plus du tout dans quelle direction aller.

« Je vais prendre la chambre d'en face, » annonça Shikamaru, « Naruto et Kiba, vous n'avez qu'à vous partager la dernière. »

« Ce bateau est un vrai labyrinthe, » pesta Sakura. Elle voulut mettre les mains sur ses hanches, mais le peu de place dont elle disposait l'en empêcha. Satoko était juste en face d'elle et observait toujours les deux autres adolescents avec un visage neutre.

Le voix de Shikamaru leur parvint soudain depuis sa cabine (à croire que les murs étaient en papier). « Si vous ne vous décoincez pas maintenant, vous allez rater le dîner. »

« Le dîner ! » s'exclama Naruto, et dans un ultime habile coup de hanche, il parvint à s'éjecter de sa position gênante pour retrouver sa liberté. Cela fit rire Satoko, et Kiba poussa un soupire de soulagement tout en ce massant certaines parties du corps qui étaient endolories à force d'être malmenée.

« Au fait, » fit Sakura, « où est Akamaru ? »

« Akamaru ? Oh il est probablement toujours avec les marins. »

* * *

Le moins qu'on pouvait dire, c'était que le petit chien blanc était la star du dîner. Les marins se le passaient de bras en bras comme s'il s'agissait d'un nouveau né, le câlinant tous et se disputant même pour le prochain qui pourrait l'avoir. C'est qu'ils étaient tendre, les bougres !

« Jaloux ? » demanda distraitement Sakura à l'intention de Kiba en voyant qu'il ne lâchait pas son chien des yeux.

« Du tout, » répondit-il, « au contraire, ça me fait de l'air. »

De l'air, c'était le mot juste. L'équipage mangeait en extérieur, étant donné qu'il n'y avait pas assez de place dans la pièce prévue à cet effet. Comme ils étaient des ninjas, les quatre adolescents avaient préféré se mêler à l'équipage. Et puis, après avoir passé environs une demi heure entassés les uns sur les autres dans ce tout petit couloir, aucuns d'eux n'avaient envie d'être à l'intérieur.

Ils s'étaient donc assis en cercle, à une distance très convenable les uns des autres. Le sol en bois était impeccable et rappelait un peu à Sakura celui de la maison de ses parents. Elle porta distraitement ses baguettes à sa bouche tout en observant le semblant de reflet qu'elle voyait sur le sol.

Kiba était occupé à surveiller Akamaru de loin, et Naruto était en pleine discussion avec un marin qu'il essayait de convaincre qu'il avait déjà vu une vraie sirène. Personne ne prêtait vraiment attention à Sakura. Ou en tout cas, c'est ce qu'elle pensait...

« Ça va ? »

La jeune fille réalisa que c'était à elle qu'on s'adressait. Elle se redressa un peu pour avoir une posture plus droite et tourna la tête en direction de Shikamaru.

« Oui, » répondit-elle sans réfléchir.

Elle posa ses baguettes dans son bol presque vide. L'autre ninja n'avait pas l'air convaincu. Il avait toujours cet expression sérieuse... Sakura ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'avait pas tant changé que cela en deux ans. Aucuns d'eux n'avait changé.

« Tu es sûre ? » insista-t-il.

 _Non. Évidemment que non._

Ses cheveux étaient doucement balayés par le vent marin, et elle tourna ses yeux verts en direction de l'horizon. Le ciel étoilé se reflétait contrastait avec une mer noir comme du charbon.

« On est parti, » murmura-t-elle doucement.

Shikamaru fronça les sourcils sans comprendre. Sakura arborait maintenant la même expression terne que celle qu'elle avait eu dans le bureau de Tsunade lorsqu'on leur avait annoncé la mission. Il allait ajouter quelque chose, il avait même ouvert la bouche, mais il réalisa qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire du tout. De toute façon, cela aurait été inutile puisque la jeune fille se leva en annonçant qu'elle était fatiguée et qu'elle allait se coucher.

« Galère, » grommela-t-il en la regardant s'éloigner sur le pont. De toute évidence, quelque chose n'allait pas, elle était triste et il n'avait aucune envie de gérer ça... En fait, il ne savait même pas _comment_ gérer ça, mais il valait mieux, pour le bien de l'équipe, qu'il trouve une solution.

En arrivant à l'autre bout du pont, complètement désert, Sakura passa mollement une main sur son visage fatigué. Elle avait passé une bonne partie de la soirée à distribué des remèdes contre le mal de mer à ceux qui en avaient besoin, en particulier Takeshi, le précepteur de Satoko, qui semblait déjà très mal supporter la houle.

Elle n'était pas vétérinaire, mais elle avait aussi commencé à prévoir quelque chose pour Akamaru, juste au cas où. Il fallait être prévenant, en cas de malaise, elle était littéralement la seule médecin à bord.

C'était un peu oppressant.

À Konoha, elle travaillait à l'hôpital, elle était constamment entourée de personnel compétant et de personnes plus expérimentée qu'elle. Si jamais elle faisait une erreur – ce qui, on ne va pas se mentir, arrivait souvent – quelqu'un pouvait toujours rattraper la chose pour elle. Enfin... Presque toujours.

Elle était fatiguée, mais elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait s'endormir tout de suite. La main sur la porte qui menait vers l'intérieur du bateau, elle fixait l'océan opaque, immobile. Elle attendait de voir quelque chose. Elle ne savait pas quoi exactement. Peut-être juste une raison de ne pas aller se coucher ?

Mais absolument rien n'était visible à travers la masse noire que constituait la mer. Pourtant Sakura ressentit le besoin de s'éloigner de la porte et d'avancer jusqu'à la barrière de sécurité. Elle se pencha un peu pour regarder les vagues noires frapper la coque métallique du bateau qui avançait à une bonne vitesse.

Elle n'entendait plus les voix des marins qui dînaient au loin, juste le bruit du bateau. Ses cheveux virevoltaient autour de son visage alors qu'elle penchait la tête. Quelque chose lui sembla bouger au loin. L'océan devait s'agiter sans doute, parce que Sakura vit de grosse vagues se former. Rien d'alarmant bien sûr – le bateau était beaucoup trop grand pour être menacé par de si petites choses – mais cela semblait quand même étrange à la jeune fille.

Elle plissa les yeux pour mieux voir ça n'avait pas l'air d'être des vagues, finalement... C'était plus comme de grosses masses qui... Qui émergeaient du noir de l'eau... Il était difficile de déterminer ce que c'était exactement à cause du manque de lumière, mais ça avait l'air plutôt volumineux. Et rapide, à en juger par la vitesse de déplacement.

« Hé, » appela une petite voix juste à côté d'elle.

Sakura faillit sursauter mais se retint au dernier moment. Elle baissa les yeux pour remarquer que Satoko était juste à côté d'elle et venait de saisir un pan de sa jupe dans sa petite main.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais la toute seule ? » demanda la kunoichi en regardant autour d'elle, notant l'absence de la nounou royale officielle.

« Takeshi-sensei est encore malade, il peut pas me border, et je suis fatiguée... »

Le plus ''adulte'' des deux personnes lâcha un petit « oh » avant de détourner les yeux avec un air un peu embêté.

« Tu es assez grande pour aller au lit toute seule, non ? »

Elle n'avait pas eu l'intention d'être sèche, mais c'était sorti comme ça. Sakura ne se voyait pas border cette gamine. Elle n'en avait aucune envie et était même agacée que ce soit elle qu'on soit venue voir. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas aller vers Naruto, plutôt ?

Elle se sentit immédiatement coupable lorsque Satoko relâcha sa jupe avec une expression confuse. L'enfant resta silencieuse et baissa la tête et Sakura s'en voulut intérieurement. Satoko avait l'air au moins aussi fatiguée qu'elle.

« Je... Je vais aller m'occuper de ton sensei et faire en sorte qu'il puisse te border, d'accord ? » dit-elle en essayant de se montrer un peu plus douce.

Elle fut rassurée de voir Satoko lui offrir un petit sourire et acquiescer avant de se diriger vers sa cabine. Sakura ne la suivit pas tout de suite, elle jeta d'abords un dernier regard vers l'horizon invisible de la nuit et ramena une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

Elle se souvenait encore.

* * *

Peu de marins étaient de garde la nuit, cela n'étant pas vraiment nécessaire. L'endroit où ils avait dîné était donc presque désert, excepté pour ceux qui nettoyaient et faisait la vaisselle, et bien sûr nos trois ninjas de Konoha.

Aucunes d'eux n'étaient fatigués. Shikamaru avait bien eu un coup de barre en fin d'après-midi, mais c'était passé. Il était désormais allongé sur le sol en bois parfaitement lustré et écoutait distraitement la discussion de Naruto et Kiba.

« Si je te jure que c'est vrai, » s'exclama l'hôte du démon à neuf queue, « et ensuite il a dragué la patronne du bar devant les yeux de l'autre femme ! »

« Non, c'est pas vrai ! Et c'est cet homme là qui vient de t'entraîner pendant deux ans, » répondit Kiba en riant, « t'avais pas besoin de quitter le village pour ça, vous auriez très bien pu le faire à Konoha. »

« Nah, la plupart du temps il m'apprenait des trucs sérieux. J'ai vachement progressé en deux ans, tu sais ! »

« J'ai pas encore eut l'occasion de voir ça, on s'est même pas battu l'un contre l'autre depuis que tu es revenu. »

« Oh ! T'as raison ! On devrait totalement faire ça ! »

« Pas sur le bateau, » intervint Shikamaru en croisant les bras sous sa nuque.

Les deux autres adolescents avaient presque oublié sa présence, mais c'est vrai qu'il était toujours là. Il n'était pas aussi discret dans les souvenirs de Naruto, et il lui tira la langue en s'exclamant : « Je devrais me battre contre toi aussi, Shika ! Je suis sûr que j'peux te battre maintenant ! »

Le dénommé laissa un petit sourire arrogant se dessiner sur ses lèvres alors que Kiba lançait : « Uh, si j'étais toi Naruto je me surestimerais pas trop non plus, hein... »

« Je me surestime pas du tout, » répondit très sérieusement le ninja blond, « vous avez pas idée de tout ce que j'ai vécu pendant ces deux ans, j'ai vraiment changé et mon niveau n'a plus rien avoir avec avant. »

Shikamaru resta immobile, sentant que l'ambiance s'était comme alourdie d'un coup. Kiba ne répondit pas non plus et regardait Naruto avec une expression neutre, sa tête reposant sur une de ses mains, ressentant lui aussi que quelque chose de malaisant venait d'être dit.

« On a changé aussi, tu sais, » finit par dire le dresseur de chien en se relevant. Il ne laissa pas le temps aux autres de répondre et ajouta aussitôt : « Bon, sur ceux, je vais chercher Akamaru et me coucher. »

« Oh attends, j'arrive aussi, » s'exclama Naruto et il semblait que le bref moment de gêne était déjà passé.

Kiba s'éloigna à la recherche de son chien et l'adolescent blond allait le suivre, mais il sentit quelque chose le retenir par la T-shirt.

Il lança un regard interrogatif en direction de Shikamaru qui était en train de se relever également.

« Hey, je peux te parler une minute ? » demanda le Nara tout en réajustant sa tenue et sa queue de cheval.

« Ouais, bien sûr, » répondit Naruto, « il y a un problème ? »

« T'as passé beaucoup de temps avec Sakura depuis que t'es revenu ? » demanda Shikamaru sans détour.

Le petit bond cligna des yeux avant de répondre : « Heu... Oui, enfin je veux dire, ça dépend ce que t'entends par ''beaucoup de temps'' parce que je suis genre revenu y'a à peine un mois alors... »

« Est-ce que tu as remarqué quelque chose d'anormal chez elle ? »

« Anormal ? »

« Comme un comportement un peu moins enjoué que d'habitude ou un truc comme ça. »

Shikamaru avait l'air très sérieux, mais Naruto ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir. Il passa un peu nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux blonds en essayant de se rappeler la globalité des interactions qu'il avait eu avec Sakura depuis qu'il était revenu... Finalement ils n'avaient pas tant parlé que ça...

Il y avait eu les retrouvailles au beau milieu du village, l'entraînement avec Kakashi... Mais il n'avait pas vraiment passer de temps seul à seul avec elle. Il l'avait beaucoup vu, mais c'était surtout lors d'événements collectifs, de dîners en compagnie des autres ninjas de leur générations ou de choses comme ça.

« Hum, » fit-il pensivement, « oui, maintenant que tu le dis... Peut-être bien qu'elle a l'air un peu fatiguée ces derniers temps... »

Enfin, il disait ça mais il n'en était pas certain à 100%. Sakura était, la plupart du temps, une présence rassurante à laquelle il ne prêtait plus vraiment attention. Elle était là, c'était tout. Il n'avait jamais remis en question son état émotionnel.

« Donc tu ne le remarques que maintenant ? » répondit Shikamaru en se pinçant l'arrête du nez avec un air agacé. « Vous êtes dans la même team, tu es sensé repérer ce genre de changement, tu le sais, ça ? »

Cette remarque irrita Naruto. Il gonfla les joues et fronça les sourcils et s'apprêta à répondre. Cependant sa voix s'étouffa dans sa gorge car il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Un nœud d'émotion s'était formé dans sa poitrine et ça l'empêchait de penser convenablement.

« Je suis fatiguée, » ajouta finalement Shikamaru en se retournant, « on reprendra cette discussion plus tard. »

C'était même pas vrai. Il était juste frustré par la situation. L'avantage des teams, c'était que les membres se connaissaient par cœur et voyaient venir ce genre de situation. Ils pouvaient travailler ensemble, comme une seule personne, un système équilibré qui compense de lui-même ses faiblesses et avance en autonomie.

Et Shikamaru percevait déjà que ce n'était pas ce qui allait se passer. Ils étaient quatre, mais aucuns d'eux n'étaient habitué les uns aux autres. Le noyau de la mission était sensé reposer sur l'association de Naruto et Sakura à laquelle s'ajoutait Shikamaru, mais à priori, cette association était inexistante.

En arrivant dans l'étroit couloir qui précédait leurs cabines, Shikamaru et Naruto entendirent la voix de Kiba qui résonnait depuis l'intérieur de sa chambre.

« Écoute, j'en peux plus avec toi, j'en peux vraiment plus ! J'essaye vraiment de faire tout ce que je peux mais là je suis à bout ! »

Le ton qu'il avait employé avait vraiment l'air harassé et désespéré. L'Uzumaki, qui était devant, tourna la tête vers l'autre adolescent avec un regard interrogatif.

« Il doit sûrement parler à Akamaru, » murmura le Nara en haussant les épaules.

Naruto acquiesça et continua à avancer. De vagues gémissements animales se firent entendre, puis à nouveau la voix de Kiba « Ah oui ? Et tu voulais faire quoi, hein ?! Rester là-bas peut-être ! »

Ce fut à ce moment que le jeune homme blond entra dans la cabine, poussant au passage Akamaru sans le faire exprès en ouvrant la porte.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il, « vous vous êtes toujours pas réconcilié ? »

« Naruto, » s'exclama Kiba, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à le voir arriver.

« Vous voulez que je vous laisse ? »

« Non, non, ça va al-... »

Le maître chien fut coupé par deux lourds aboiements d'Akamaru. Le petit animal se faufila ensuite entre les jambes de Naruto et quitta la pièce. Vu le regard à la fois surpris et irrité de Kiba, il avait dû lui dire quelque chose d'insolent.

« D'accord, très bien ! » rétorqua-t-il avec un ton défaitiste. « Va dormir dehors, sur un parquet froid et dur, tu sais pas c'que tu rates ! »

Il soupira ensuite lourdement et se tourna vers sa couchette, retirant sa veste et ses chaussures en grognant. Naruto ferma la porte derrière lui et se prépara également à aller se coucher, tournant le dos à Kiba lorsqu'il se changeait.

« Ben dis donc, ça a pas l'air d'aller entre vous, » dit-il en essayant de garder un ton naturel et léger.

« C'est une vrai tête de mule, » répondit simplement Kiba, « j'ai jamais vu ça ! »

Il poussa son sac de voyage sous son lit et laissa son corps tomber sur les draps, enfouissant sa tête dans l'oreiller.

« Pourquoi il ne voulait pas venir, au fait ? » demanda Naruto à qui on avait raconté la scène qui avait eu lieu plus tôt.

« Parce qu'il aime faire des caprices de gosse, » répondit Kiba avec irritation.

« Ben au moins, si Satoko nous en fais un, tu saura comment gérer, » fit le blond avec une touche d'amusement dans la voix.

« Tu parles, je gère rien du tout, » se lamenta l'autre adolescent, « cette mission s'annonce mal ! »

Naruto imita Kiba et s'allongea en se laissant tomber comme une masse, baillant déjà et répondant : « Dis pas ça ! C'est une croisière, dès demain on va pouvoir en profiter et se détendre ! »

« Humpf, j'imagine, » répondit Kiba en tirant sa couverture sur lui.

« Et je suis sûr que ça va s'arranger avec Akamaru. Les enfants ne sont pas capable de bouder pour toujours, dès demain il aura tout oublier. »

L'Inuzuka se retourna dans son lit et fixa le plafond avec une mine pas très convaincue.

« Ça fait drôle de dormir sans lui. Je devrais peut-être aller le chercher... »

« Non, » répondit fermement Naruto, « laisse le assumer les conséquences de ses actes. »

Il renifla ensuite bruyamment et tenta de trouver une position confortable dans son minuscule lit.

« Ouais, t'as raison, » répondit Kiba en se redressant pour éteindre la lumière.

* * *

Akamaru n'aimait pas marcher sur du parquet. Il avait beau avoir de petites griffes, elles faisaient quand même du bruit à chaque pas qu'il faisait et il avait horreur qu'on puisse détecter sa présence en l'entendant arriver. Il avait l'impression d'être un chat avec une clochette autour du cou, et maintenant il allait devoir passer quatre mois comme ça !

Si il avait pu soupirer, il l'aurait fais.

Il aimait son maître, mais il continuait à penser qu'il avait pris une mauvaise décision. Bien sûr, il aurait préféré être dans un lit, confortablement installé entre ses jambes, plutôt qu'ici, mais rester auprès de Kiba éveillait en lui trop de sentiments contraires, là, tout de suite.

Il était plus tranquille à l'endroit qu'il s'était choisi le bout de ses pattes avant dépassaient du rebord du pont et sa petite tête blanche reposait sous la barrière de sécurité, tandis qu'il fixait avec amertume l'océan nocturne. La brise marine lui remontait dans le museau et il se sentait bercé par les mouvements du bateau. Peut-être que Kiba avait raison, après tout. Peut-être que c'était le meilleur des choix...

« Akamaru ? » appela une voix non loin.

Le petit chien releva la tête et reconnu dans la nuit la silhouette et les cheveux roses de Sakura. Ses yeux couleur menthe scintillaient dans le noir et elle semblait s'apprêter à rejoindre sa cabine, la main sur la porte.

« Tu ne veux pas rentrer à l'intérieur ? » demanda-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, Akamaru reposa sa tête comme elle l'était auparavant. Non, il ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision. Il était très bien ici.


	3. Chapter 3

**[Note de l'auteure]** Hi guys ! Voici le troisième chapitre ! Ambiance vacances au rendez-vous, yay !

* * *

 **\- Playlist -**

 **Summer Salt - Driving To Hawaii**

 **Petit Biscuit - Oceans**

 **The Eden Project - Limitless**

 **Olivia Lufkin - Starless night**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

* * *

Shikamaru grogna et monta la couverture sur sa tête lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil passèrent par le hublot de sa cabine. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça quand il avait choisi celle-ci.

Il était 6 heures du matin.

Kiba et Naruto dormaient encore comme des masses.

Sakura ouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle remua légèrement et se figea pendant quelques secondes avant de se rappeler où elle était. La lumière qui arrivait depuis le dessous de sa porte créait un halo qui s'étirait sur le plafond, ce plafond qui n'était certainement pas celui de sa chambre... Elle poussa la couverture et s'assit pour s'étirer.

Le vent marin lui caressait les joues, le cou et la poitrine alors qu'elle marchait sur le pont, pied nu et dans sa chemise de nuit rose pâle. Le soleil était déjà haut dans un ciel bleu turquoise et des mouettes s'agitaient autour du bateau.

Quelques marins saluèrent Sakura et elle leur retourna la politesse, souriant en voyant Akamaru qui trottait auprès d'eux. Il était plus matinal que son maître en tous cas. Elle se pencha au dessus de la balustrade pour voir que l'océan scintillait et présentait des reflets presque turquoises, et au loin, on pouvait désormais apercevoir quelques îlots, le bateau traversant un archipel.

Sakura avait le sentiment que ça allait être une bonne journée.

Après tout, Naruto l'avait dit, non ? C'était une croisière !

C'était le moment d'oublier un peu tous les problèmes. C'était comme des vacances.

Assise sur le rebord du pont, les pieds se balançant dans le vide, elle prenait son petit déjeuner en observant l'horizon. C'était beaucoup mieux que de manger en vitesse dans son appartement avant de rusher vers l'hôpital. Là, elle n'avait littéralement rien à faire. Pas de patients, pas de perfusions, de draps à laver, de vaccins à faire, de documents à remplir... Juste le petit déjeuner à prendre. Et elle avait tout son temps, quel sentiment nouveau !

Ce genre de chose ne leur était plus arrivé depuis les vacances scolaires qu'ils avaient à l'école primaire, mais c'était très agréable et personne ne s'en plaignait.

« Toujours en pyjama ? »

Elle tourna la tête, la bouche toute pleine de nourriture, pour voir Shikamaru qui la regardait, les mains dans les poches. Visiblement, il venait juste de se lever et n'avait pas encore attaché ses cheveux. Elle haussa les épaules en avalant sa nourriture.

« Il est seulement 7 heure... Et puis, il fait chaud. »

« Je vais pas te contredire là dessus. »

Lui-même n'était pas vraiment habillé en mode « ninja », portant une tenue très simple et plus décontractée qu'à l'habitude. Il n'ajouta rien d'autre et s'assit à côté de Sakura, l'imitant en laissant ses jambes glisser dans le vide. Il était pas assez réveillé pour décider de quoi faire de son soudain trop plein de temps libre.

La jeune fille aux cheveux rose lui tendit la fin de son petit déjeuner en silence. Il se serait bien fumé une cigarette, mais il avait laissé tout son tabac à Konoha, parce qu'il avait pour principe de ne pas fumer en mission... Peut-être que la bouffe aiderait à faire passer le manque ? Il saisit le bol de riz en silence et le termina.

Naruto rabattit son oreiller sur sa figure lorsqu'il entendit Kiba se lever. L'Inuzuka lui envoya un bref regard en bouclant sa ceinture dans la pénombre de la pièce puis il enfila un T-shirt blanc et sortit. Il faisait trop beau pour passer la matinée enfermé à l'intérieur ! Il était déjà 8 heure après tout !

Sur le pont, Akamaru jouait avec Satoko. L'enfant avait trouvé une balle qu'elle s'amusait à faire rebondir pour voir qui des deux la rattraperait en premier. Kiba sourit et leva les yeux au ciel en constatant que de toute évidence, Akamaru la laissait gagner. Satoko peinait à courir sans se prendre les pieds dans son propre kimono, mais elle riait fort et semblait aux anges.

Le pauvre précepteur avait la tête plongée dans un seau, mais il n'avait pas l'air aussi malade que la veille et Sakura s'occupa de lui durant toute la fin de la matinée.

Naruto n'était pas de la meilleure humeur qui fut quand il se réveilla, les souvenirs de son étrange conversation avec Shikamaru au sujet de Sakura lui étant resté en mémoire... Cependant il oublia tout lorsqu'il arriva sur le pont et que la clarté du jour inonda son champ de vision. Il courut avec excitation vers la balustrade en s'exclamant : « mince les gars, on devrait vraiment aller nager ! »

Shikamaru, qui était toujours assis là, contempla un instant l'eau salée bien au dessous de lui. C'est vrai que ça donnait envie. Le bruit des mouettes, la couleur cristalline de l'eau, les îlots qu'on voyait au loin... Ça faisait vraiment décors paradisiaque, et c'est vrai que même si il n'aimait pas particulièrement l'eau, il aurait bien piqué une tête, mais il haussa tout de même les épaules.

« Je sais pas si-... »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Naruto avait déjà disparu. Shikamaru ouvrit de grands yeux ronds en voyant les vêtements du ninja blond tomber à côté de lui, puis il entendit un « plouf » sonore et baissa les yeux pour voir que cet imbécile avait plongé.

Sérieusement ? Il était vraiment impulsif des fois !

La Nara tourna la tête pour voir si quelqu'un d'autre avait été témoin de la scène, et un marin étant là lui renvoya son regard interloqué en demandant d'un ton incertain : « Heu... Un homme à la mer ? »

Shikamaru secoua la tête. « Non, non, tout va bien. Enfin... Je crois. »

Il se leva et se pencha par dessus la rambarde, attendant de voir le tête blonde réapparaître.

« Wouah c'est extra ! Tu devrais venir, Shika ! »

Le dénommé haussa les épaules. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir l'envie de nager. Le bateau avançait, lentement certes, mais il avançait quand même alors si on voulait se baigner, on ne pouvait pas rester immobile, il fallait suivre le mouvement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Kiba en arrivant vers le ninja des ombres.

« Naruto est en train de se noyer. »

Le maître chien haussa les sourcils et suivit son regard pour voir Naruto beaucoup plus bas, qui semblait s'amuser comme un petit fou.

« Je veux y aller aussi, » s'exclama-t-il en laissant ses vêtements rejoindre ceux de l'Uzumaki, se retrouvant en caleçon.

« Vous savez qu'il y a une enfant qui se ballade quelque part sur ce bateau et qu'elle pourrait vous voir ? » grommela Shikamaru en haussant un sourcil.

Non pas que Satoko fut très choquée par la semi nudité des ninjas. Lorsqu'elle finit par les entendre qui riaient en nageant et qu'elle vit ce qu'ils faisaient, elle se contenta de s'exclamer : « Moi aussi je veux me baigner ! »

Mais son précepteur – entre deux nausée - l'interdit formellement, craignant qu'elle se noie, même en présence des ninjas. Il accepta cependant qu'elle fasse un tour de voilier si ils promettaient de veiller sur elle...

« Un tour de voilier... » murmura Sakura avec un air pensif.

Le visage appuyé dans sa main, elle regardait pensivement Naruto qui était en face d'elle – encore tout trempé de sa baignade. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux dans un chignon éparse et portait des vêtements courts, confortables, tandis que Naruto n'avait que son pantalon orange et un T-shirt blanc.

Les mains dans les poches, assis avec nonchalance, l'adolescent blond donnait vraiment l'impression d'être un citoyen lambda et pas un ninja. Il fixait le bol désormais vide qui avait contenu quelques minutes plus tôt son déjeuner avec un petit sourire.

« Y'a aucune raison qu'on reste bloqué sur le bateau pendant deux mois, on est des ninjas après tout, on a besoin d'espace. Alors qu'est-ce que t'en dis, t'es partante pour un tour de voilier cet après midi ? »

Sakura ne répondit pas tout de suite, elle fixait l'horizon avec un air neutre. Naruto la scrutait de ses yeux azure, cherchant quelque chose, une touche de tristesse peut-être ? De mélancolie ? Mais il ne voyait rien. Il ne sentait pas que quelque chose allait mal... Est-ce que Shikamaru s'était trompé ?

« Pourquoi pas. »

* * *

« Alors princesse, ça te dirait de voir des dauphins ? » demanda le marin avec enjouement.

Satoko avait un sourire qui lui montait jusqu'aux oreilles et répondit un grand « oui » plein d'enthousiasme. C'était presque contagieux. Presque.

Car Sakura, assise un peu plus à l'arrière du voilier, n'était pas si excitée que ça à l'idée de voir des dauphins. C'était juste des poissons quoi... Ça n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, si ? En tous cas, ça n'avait pas eu l'air d'emballer Shikamaru qui avait préféré faire la sieste sur le pont supérieur plutôt que de venir.

« C'est bien qu'il y ait du vent aujourd'hui, on va pouvoir s'approcher de la côte ! »

Funeko, le marin qui dirigeait le voilier, semblait avoir un instinct paternel qui lui venait naturellement, ce qui arrangeait un peu tout le monde. Sataoko était assise tout prêt de lui et il ne cessait de lui expliquer tout un tas de chose sur l'océan, les bateaux et les animaux marins.

Sakura n'écoutait que d'une oreille, regardant au loin Naruto et Kiba qui jouaient à chat, courant sur la surface de l'eau comme des gamins. Ça lui donnait presque envie de rouler des yeux, ils gaspillaient leur énergie. Bon, ce n'est pas comme si ils traversaient actuellement une zone dangereuse – cette archipel n'étant pas connue pour être peuplée de pirates - mais tout de même.

Akamaru avait à priori préféré rester à bord du Dragon's Night, mais de toute façon, il aurait sûrement eut le mal de mer à bord du petit voilier.

« Est-ce que les sirènes existent ? » demanda Satoko avec excitation.

« On ne peut pas en être sûr et certain, » répondit Funeko, « qui sait ce qui se cache sous l'eau ? L'océan est grand ! »

« Grand comment ? »

« Grand comme tu ne peux pas l'imaginer. »

Satoko semblait toute émerveillée. Elle se penchait au dessus du rebord du petit bateau pour observer l'eau avec de grands yeux plein d'étoiles.

Sakura la regardait faire sans esquisser le moindre mouvements. Elle avait les jambes repliées contre son ventre et ressentait comme une légère nausée. Elle allait vomir. C'était le mal de mer, le mal de mer c'est toujours plus fort sur les petites embarcations.

« Hep princesse, » s'exclama Funeko, « te penche pas comme ça, tu vas tomber par dessus bord. »

Il attrapa l'enfant par la taille pour la serrer contre lui. Sakura cligna des yeux en tâchant de ravaler sa salive. Elle se demanda si ce n'était pas le marin qui avait failli pleurer lorsque Akamaru n'avait pas voulu monter à bord.

« Sato-... Satoko... » s'écria soudainement la voix de Kiba, essoufflé, qui venait d'accourir vers le bateau. « On a quelque chose à te montrer ! »

Naruto accouru derrière lui et semblait surexcité.

« J'ai vu une raie manta grosse comme la cabine de contrôle ! »

Sakura haussa un sourcil, doutant fortement de cette affirmation. Elle regarda Kiba attraper Satoko sous les aisselles et la prendre dans ses bras. Elle fut même assez surprise de voir avec quelle facilité et quelle assurance la maître chien plaça l'enfant sur sa hanche, la maintenant parfaitement en place et ne s'emmêlant même pas les pinceaux avec son kimono.

Il devait être habitué à porter quelque chose de vivant dans ses bras, après tout, il portait presque tout le temps Akamaru sur lui.

Naruto monta dans le voilier et s'agenouilla en face de la kunoichi aux cheveux roses.

« Vient voir, Sakura ! Prêt de la côte l'eau est super transparente et on voit tout un tas de poissons rigolos ! »

Mais la dénommée secoua simplement la tête, serrant un peu plus ses genoux contre elle-même.

« N... Non, ça va aller merci... En fait, je me sens pas très bien. »

À peine ses mots eurent-ils quitté sa bouche que le visage de Naruto prit une expression très inquiète, ce à quoi Sakura ne s'attendait pas vraiment.

« Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu te sens triste ? Tu veux en parler ?! »

La jeune fille le regarda avec un air un peu confus, battant des cils avant de répondre : « Heu... Non, non ça va, j'ai juste un peu le mal de mer, c'est tout... »

« Si vous voulez je peux vous ramener sur le bateau, » intervint Funeko.

« Mais... Satoko... »

« C'est bon, moi et Kiba on s'occupe d'elle, » répondit Naruto du tac au tac, « si tu te sens pas bien, il vaut mieux que tu retournes au bord du bateau ! Moi je vais surveiller que Kiba ne laisse pas tomber la gamine dans l'eau ! »

Il avait pouffé de rire en disant ça. C'était sensé être rassurant ? Sakura était sceptique, mais accepta tout de même et le voilier fit un demi tour.

Naruto regagna la surface de l'eau et trotta gentiment jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouvait Kiba. Ils n'étaient pas très loin du Dragon's Night, mais assez proche de la berge pour que l'eau transparente les laisse voir la faune et la flore marine.

Kiba s'était accroupis pour laisser Satoko s'approcher le plus possible de la surface. On pouvait apercevoir plusieurs poissons colorés qui nageaient ci et là, ce qui rendant l'enfant tout amusée.

« Tu crois qu'on peut trouver une sirène ? » demanda-t-elle encore en plongeant sa petite main dans l'eau, comme pour attraper les poissons.

« Moi j'en ai déjà vu une, » dit Naruto, « elle était à moitié fille, à moitié poisson, elle avait des écailles sur son visage et des nageoires à la place des mains ! »

Kiba le regarda en arquant un sourcils « Des écailles sur le visage ? »

Mais Satoko, qui n'écoutait pas vraiment, s'exclama une deuxième fois : « C'est grand comment l'océan ? »

L'adolescent brun reporta son attention sur elle. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite et la saisit d'abords sous les aisselles une nouvelle fois pour la placer sur ses épaules alors qu'il se relevait. Satoko laissa un petit sursaut s'échapper de sa gorge lorsqu'elle se retrouva d'un seul coup très haut par rapport à auparavant.

« C'est quoi la chose la plus grande à laquelle tu puisses penser ? » demanda Kiba en attrapant fermement ses jambes pour qu'elle ne puisse pas tomber.

« La maison de mon papa et ma maman ! »

« Ben l'océan, ça doit faire... Genre... Environs au moins un million de fois la taille de cette maison. »

La petite princesse gloussa avec amusement.

« Environs au moins, » répéta moqueusement Naruto en tirant la langue.

* * *

Sur le pont, Shikamaru prenait tranquillement le soleil. Il n'avait pas besoin de faire de rapport de mission avant la fin du premier mois, ce qui voulait dire qu'il était tranquille pour un bon moment. Les eaux dangereuses étaient encore loin, donc ce n'était pas la peine d'organiser des patrouilles ou quoi que ce soit.

Non, il pouvait faire la sieste et c'est ce qu'il faisait, allongé sur le parquet du pont supérieur, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Il observait les nuages. Ça aurait dû le détendre mais... Quelque part, ça lui rappelait Chôji, et étrangement... Ce n'était pas un sentiment très plaisant.

Il sentait un poids sur sa poitrine. Non... Attendez, genre littéralement. Il sentait vraiment un poids, là !

Un peu alarmé, Shikamaru redressa sa tête pour voir qu'un certain petit chien blanc avait décidé de venir se coucher sur sa poitrine.

« Eh ben, tu te gênes pas ! »

Pour toute réponse, Akamaru poussa un gros soupire de petit chien, et il ne bougea pas d'un cil. Shikamaru se demanda s'il pouvait se permettre de le repousser ou s'il devait réagir autrement. Kiba serait-il fâché si il disait à son chien d'aller voir ailleurs ?

Il choisit finalement de se rasseoir, forçant l'animal à bouger, mais ce dernier revint immédiatement se loger dans le creux de ses jambes désormais en tailleurs. Shikamaru roula des yeux. Il avait l'air trop mignon, roulé en boule comme ça, comment pouvait-il le repousser maintenant ?

Il leva les yeux vers la barrière de sécurité et vit une touffe de cheveux roses noués dans une queue de cheval très similaire à la sienne émerger.

« Vous êtes déjà de retour ? »

« Juste moi, j'en ai eu marre de toute cette eau. »

Sakura semblait effectivement un peu plus pâle que d'habitude. Elle vint s'asseoir à côté de Shikamaru et jeta un coup d'œil à Akamaru qui était tranquillement blotti avec sa tête posée sur sa cuisse.

« Tu ne trouves pas qu'il est vraiment minuscule ? » demanda Sakura.

Elle porta sa main sur la petite boule de poile pour lui caresser le dos.

« Hum... Ben... Il a la taille d'un chien normal, non ? »

« Je ne sais pas... Je le trouve vraiment petit. »

Shikamaru baissa les yeux sur l'animal qui ne disait rien, se laissant caresser sans broncher, les yeux fermés.

« Il ne s'est toujours pas réconcilié avec Kiba, » fit la kunoichi avec un air pensif, « c'est triste... Pour une fois qu'on a autant de temps libre, ils devraient le passer ensemble... »

En disant cela, elle s'était allongée et avait fermé les yeux. Shikamaru l'imita, laissant à Akamaru le soin de se replacer correctement sur son ventre. Le ciel prenait désormais une teinte plus foncée tandis que la journée touchait à sa fin. Le bleu était un peu grisé et l'air de plus en plus frais.

« On devrait dormir ici, » murmura Shikamaru, « y'a plus de place que dans les cabines. »

« Ma cabine est assez grande pour moi, » répondit Sakura avec nonchalance.

Avec le petit chien placé sur son estomac, Shikamaru avait l'impression d'avoir du mal à respirer. Il avait ce poids chaud qui pesait sur son ventre, et pourtant il ne pouvait se résoudre à lui demander de s'en aller. Même si, dans le fond, il ne connaissait pas si bien Akamaru que ça... D'ailleurs, c'était peut-être la première fois qu'il le laissait lui dormir dessus.

Il renifla et ouvrit les yeux, scrutant le ciel. Il aurait pu rester comme ça. Il aurait pu laisser ce silence régner. Après tout, ce calme ne le déranger ni lui, ni Sakura, et encore mois Akamaru. Et pourtant, il ressentait le besoin de lui poser une question...

« Sakura ? »

« Hm ? »

« Hier... Quand tu as dit qu'on était parti, qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire ? »

Sa question ne faisait pas vraiment de sens, et il se demanda si la jeune fille n'allait tout simplement pas l'ignorer, car elle mit du temps avant de répondre.

« Je voulais juste dire qu'on était parti. Je veux dire... J'ai toujours du mal à le réaliser quand je fais de longues missions. J'ai du mal à réaliser que je m'en vais. »

Shikamaru cligna des yeux, ne comprenant pas trop où elle voulait en venir.

« On s'en va tout le temps, pourtant. C'est notre métier. On est des ninjas, » répondit-il en haussant vaguement les épaules.

« Je sais. On est des ninjas. On des ninjas alors au moindre ordres, on doit laisser nos vies de côtés. On doit être capable de les laisser de côtés pour quatre mois, six mois, des années... »

Le ninja des ombres ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il resta silencieux, cherchant ce qui, dans cette affirmation, semblait déclencher une certaine mélancolie chez Sakura. Ce qu'elle avait dit était vrai, mais il ne voyait pas vraiment où était le problème.

« Je me dis juste... Tu sais parfois je me dis que la vérité, c'est qu'on ne laisse jamais nos vies de côtés. On a pas de vie, c'est tout. »

Cette fois-ci, Shikamaru tourna sa tête vers Sakura. Il sentit Akamaru se redresser sur son ventre et faire de même, toisant la jeune ninja de son regard onix.

Après quelques secondes, cette dernière finit par tourner la tête, elle aussi, et son regard croisa celui de Shikamaru. Elle n'avait pas l'air si triste, en fin de compte. Non, elle avait l'air normale... Il ne savait plus.

« Je pense que ce sera ma dernière mission, » dit Sakura, « après ça, je ne serai plus ninja. »

« Alors c'est ça qui te tracasse ? »

Elle tourna la tête et fixa le vide qui s'étendait au dessus d'elle.

« Dans un sens... Oui... »

« Tu vas faire quoi, alors ? Tu vas travailler à l'hôpital ? »

« J'imagine... »

Shikamaru croisa ses bras derrières sa tête et soupira doucement.

« Cool. Tu vas devenir médecin à plein temps quoi. Y'a pire comme situation, quand même. »

Elle ne répondit pas, et il ne savait plus quoi dire. Shikamaru n'était pas le type le plus sociable qui soit. Il n'avait jamais était très bavard et d'ailleurs, il était même plutôt maladroit en société. C'est pourquoi il ne relança pas la conversation. Il était fixé maintenant. Sakura était mélancolique parce qu'ils avaient quitté le village pour un long moment. Elle n'était pas du genre à aimer rester loin de sa famille... La vie de ninja, ça n'était sans doute pas fait pour elle.

Ils restèrent allongés dans un silence apaisant, bercé par les vagues, et ils finirent tous deux par s'endormir.

Ils se réveillèrent un peu plus tard, alors que la jour se couchait pour de bon et que Naruto et Kiba ramenaient Satoko à bord sans encombre.

« Je veux apprendre toutes les choses sur l'océan ! » s'était-elle exclamée dès lors que Kiba l'avait posée au sol.

« J'ai bien fais d'emmener des livres supplémentaire, » répondit avec enthousiasme Takeshi, qui avait accompli l'exploit de ne pas avoir vomit durant toute une heure en entier !

Naruto grimaça à la simple idée d'ouvrir un livre et cela fit sourire Sakura. Dans l'excitation général, Akamaru accueillit le retour de son maître en sautillant joyeusement vers lui.

« Oh tien, tu n'es plus fâché, toi ? » demanda Kiba en croisant les bras.

Shikamaru se releva et épousseta son T-shirt plein de poils de chien, se sentant étrangement léger avec ce poids en moins sur son estomac. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, Kiba tenait Akamaru dans ses bras.

Bon et ben voilà ! Sakura riait, ces deux là s'étaient réconciliés, tout était paraît ! Ils pouvaient maintenant passer de parfaites vacances-missions tous ensemble !

* * *

Sakura passa sa main sur le rebord de la balustrade en observant pensivement le ciel nocturne. Elle avait mis une veste car le temps s'était rafraîchis. Dans sa main, elle tenait encore qu'on lui avait donné après le dîner.

Les lumières éclairaient le pont, cependant c'était bien les seules qu'elle pouvait voir, car il n'y avait pas une seule étoile dans le ciel. La jeune fille secoua la tête. Elle se souvenait tout de même qu'à Konoha, le ciel n'était jamais aussi sombre.

Derrière elle, elle pouvait entendre les voix de Shikamaru, Kiba et Naruto qui discutaient à l'autre extrémité du pont. Elle aurait bien été les rejoindre, mais pour être honnête, leur discussion l'ennuyait un peu.

« On observe l'océan, hein ? »

Sakura tourna la tête pour voir qu'un marin venait de s'accouder à la balustrade, juste à côté d'elle. Elle n'avait pas retenu son nom – ou si ça se trouve, ils n'avaient même pas été présenté – mais elle l'avait déjà vu auparavant.

Il avait des bras très musclés et des mains usées qui ramenaient de temps à autre une cigarette à ses lèvres. Il avait l'air vieux, ou en tous cas plus expérimenté que les autres.

La jeune fille tritura un peu nerveusement son verre et baissa les yeux vers l'étendue désormais noirâtre de l'eau.

« On y voit rien du tout, » dit-elle, « c'en est presque effrayant. »

« Ça l'est. C'est effrayant, » confirma le marin.

Sakura laissa ses yeux dériver sur ce qu'elle croyait être des vagues sans rien ajouter. Elle replaça une mèche de ses cheveux qui s'était échappée de sa queue de cheval lorsqu'un mouvement dans l'eau attira son attention. Elle retint son souffle.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

Ses doigts se crispèrent encore autour du verre. Le marin laissa échapper un drôle de son en tirant sur sa cigarette.

« Sûrement les orques. Funeko m'a dit qu'il en a vu en mer tout à l'heure. »

« Des orques ? »

« Hmh, des genres de baleines si tu préfères. »

Sakura ne pouvait plus détourner ses yeux de ses bosses qu'elle voyait s'élever et plonger dans l'eau. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle se sentait comme hypnotisée.

De toute sa vie, elle n'avait que rarement était confrontée à des animaux marins, la plupart ayant servi à son entraînement de kunoichi médicale, lorsqu'elle devait ramener des poissons à la vie sur ordre de Tsunade... Cependant, elle savait plus ou moins ce qu'étaient des orques, mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à en voir durant cette mission...

« Mais les orques ne vivent-elles pas dans les eaux-... »

Elle s'était tournée pour poser sa question, mais le marin n'était plus là. Sakura fronça les sourcils et le dernier mot de sa phrase se perdit dans le vide.

« … Froides ? »

* * *

 **[Note de l'auteure]** Alors là mes souvenirs sont très vagues, mais il me semble bien que dans un épisode filler de Naruto, il rencontrait une fille à moitié poisson, un genre de sirène... Je crois XD Donc du coup j'y ai fais allusion ici parce que je trouvais ça intéressant ! Sinon, l'histoire se met en place tout doucement et je suis très emballée pour la suite (je vais pas vous le cacher XD)

Merci pour les reviews, ça fait trop plaisir ! Des bisous sur vos petites têtes de phacochères !


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

 **\- Playlist -**

 **Casilofi - Little Treasure**

 **Katuchat - Pink Lemonade**

 **Ninajirachi - Pure Luck (feat. Freya Staer)**

 **Until The Ribbon Breaks - Goldfish (Rescore)**

* * *

Silence.

Froid. Elle avait froid.

Dans le noir complet de sa cabine, Sakura se réveilla en sursaut. Elle passa une main sur son front, réalisant instantanément qu'elle avait de la fièvre et qu'elle suait abondamment. « Merde, » murmura-t-elle en s'accoudant sur son lit, passant son bras au dessous pour en tirer son équipement de ninja.

Elle renifla bruyamment, cherchant dans le noir les médicaments adéquat. Ça, ce n'était vraiment pas le genre de réveil qu'elle appréciait. Elle attrapa une gourde pour boire et avaler ses cachets avant de se lever, un peu engourdie.

Sakura s'étira ensuite mollement en soupirant. Elle serait bien resté dans sa cabine pour dormir encore, mais elle était en mission, tout de même. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de dormir toute la journée, et elle finit par se lever en tâchant de se réveiller, pensant au pauvre Takeshi qui, avec son mal de mer, allait sûrement encore avoir besoin d'elle aujourd'hui.

Finalement, la main de la jeune fille poussa la porte de sa cabine et elle s'engouffra dans le couloir sombre et étroit sans prendre le temps d'allumer la lumière. Elle laissa son corps frotter contre les murs dans le silence matinal et ouvrit la porte qui menait au pont supérieur, plissant les yeux en s'attendant à voir le soleil...

Sauf que non.

Sakura laissa échapper un petit sursaut en constatant le bleu noirâtre qui l'entourait.

Il faisait toujours nuit. Elle s'était complètement trompée sur l'heure. Il faisait toujours nuit et tout le monde dormait, sauf elle.

* * *

Le soleil matinale resplendissait bel et bien dans le ciel d'un bleu éclatant alors que Naruto se baladait tranquillement aux alentours du bateau. Il se dégourdissait les jambes, appréciant l'air marin qui lui caressait le visage et les cheveux, s'engouffrant dans son T-shirt blanc... Dormir dans un tout petit lit, dans une pièce minuscule avec en prime le bruit de deux respirations auxquelles il n'était pas habitué, ça ne lui plaisait pas des masses...

Non pas que Kiba ou Akamaru étaient très bruyant pourtant. Akamaru se réveillait aux alentours de six heures et cela forçait visiblement Kiba à se lever aussi pour lui ouvrir la porte. Ce matin, Naruto l'avait entendu murmurer faiblement un « oui, donne moi deux secondes » à l'intention du petit chien. Les yeux fermés, la tête engouffrée dans son coussin, il n'y avait pas prêté grande attention. Kiba s'était levé silencieusement, et avait quitté la pièce en bon ninja qu'il était pour revenir tout aussi discrètement quelques minutes plus tard, cette fois-ci sans Akamaru.

Naruto ne l'avait même pas entendu revenir à vrai dire, il s'était rendu compte que Kiba était de nouveau dans sa couchette quelques heures plus tard, lorsque lui même s'était réveillé. Il était sorti sur le pont et fut presque surpris de voir à quel point le bleu de l'eau était éclatant.

Où Akamaru pouvait bien faire ses besoins restait un mystère pour Naruto.

Il était donc 10 heures passées lorsque il posa finalement le pied sur l'eau cristalline qui entourait le bateau. Ça, ça ne le changeait pas trop par rapport à d'habitude... Même durant ses deux années à s'entraîner avec Jiraya, il ne se levait pas aux aurores. Son sensei était plus du soir que du matin, et Naruto avait tendance à lui ressembler sur cet aspect.

Le jeune homme se gratta mollement le nez en jetant un œil vers le Dragon's Night, se remémorant avec une pointe de nostalgie son sensei qu'il avait quitté à peine deux semaines après être rentré à Konoha. Après deux années à le voir tous les jours, ça lui faisait drôle de se retrouver sans lui... Et contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, cette mission ne s'avérait pas si paradisiaque...

Deux jours. Ça faisait seulement deux jours, et Naruto commençait déjà à s'ennuyer. Connaissant son caractère, ce n'était pas si étonnant après tout... Il avait besoin d'action et d'espace. Ou peut-être qu'il était juste de mauvaise humeur ce jour là... En tous cas il ne se sentait plus aussi joyeux que durant les premières heures sur le bateau.

En se rapprochant de l'embarcation, trottinant sur les vaguelettes turquoises, Naruto reconnu au loin la voix de Sakura qui devait se trouver sur le pont supérieur.

« Ça va aller, vous verrez, » dit-t-elle avec compassion tout en caressant le dos de ce pauvre Takeshi qui avait la tête entre ses genoux.

Elle faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait mais malheureusement il n'existait pas de remède radical au mal de mer. Elle ne pouvait que calmer les nausées et l'aider à s'accoutumer à la sensation. Takeshi n'avait vraiment pas de chance, Sakura espérait sincèrement qu'il n'allait pas passer les deux prochains mois dans cet état.

Tout en essayant de le réconforter, elle gardait un œil sur Satoko... Non pas que ce fut très ennuyant, la petite lisait un livre depuis une bonne demi heure déjà, bien sagement assise en tailleurs sur le parquet lustré du pont. Ses longs cheveux noires flottaient légèrement à cause du vent marin, et Akamaru se trouvait à côté d'elle, son petit museau pointant vers le livre comme s'il le lisait lui aussi.

C'était sur cette scène attendrissante que Naruto tomba lorsqu'il remonta à bord du Dragon's Night. Sakura ne put manquer son retour, car aussitôt l'enfant se jeta vers lui, toute excitée.

« Naruto, tu es là ! » s'écria-t-elle en courant vers lui tout en essayant de ne pas s'emmêler les jambes dans son yukata.

Le jeune ninja blond resta un peu figé de surprise face à un accueil aussi chaleureux. Satoko lui enserra la taille en plongeant son visage dans sa chemise, suivit par Akamaru qui jappait joyeusement derrière elle.

« Woah, bonjour, » répondit-il, un poil mal à l'aise, en se passant une main sur la nuque.

Il échangea un bref regard avec Sakura qui posait sur lui des yeux amusés avec un très léger sourire en coin.

« T'as dormi très longtemps, tu m'as manqué ! » répondit Satoko en levant vers Naruto son petit visage angélique.

Celui-ci sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite. Il ne s'était pas attendu à recevoir autant d'amour que ça d'un seul coup, et sans trop de raison apparente. C'était comme ça, les enfants ? Le moins qu'on pouvait dire c'est qu'il n'était pas habitué, et il ne savait pas quelle réaction adopter. Il se laissa guider par l'enfant lorsqu'elle lui prit la main et l'attira vers son livre.

« J'étais en train d'apprendre des choses sur l'océan, » continua-t-elle en s'asseyant devant l'ouvrage, suivie d'Akamaru qui se plaça à ces côtés.

Naruto la regarda sans savoir quoi faire, clignant de ses grands yeux bleus.

« Regarde, là ! Y'a une photo du poisson qu'on a vu hier ! » renchérit Satoko avec un grand sourire.

Le ninja blond lança vaguement un œil vers le livre, puis vers Sakura qui l'observait toujours, sa tête posée sur l'une de ses mains.

« Eh ben, assieds toi, » lui dit-t-elle en faisant un petit mouvement de tête en direction de l'enfant.

Naruto comprit alors qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, et s'assit donc à côté de la petite, ne pouvant cependant s'empêcher de protester : « Hum... Tu sais, les livres, c'est pas trop mon truc, » marmonna-t-il.

Takeshi releva subitement sa tête, le tain verdâtre, pour rétorquer : « Ne l'écoutez pas, mademoiselle, les livres sont le fondement d'un esprit bien rodé ! »

« Bah, la pratique reste plus importante que la théorie, » fit Naruto en croisant les bras.

Sentant une pointe de conflit se profiler, Sakura se leva des marches d'escaliers sur lesquelles elle était assise et s'avança vers le petit groupe tout en demandant : « Dis, ils y aurait pas des informations sur les orques dans ton livre, Satoko ? »

Distrait par la question, Takeshi se tut et regarda son élève chercher avec engouement le chapitre consacré aux mammifères marins.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? » demanda l'enfant avec un sourire une fois qu'elle avait trouvé les bonnes pages.

Sakura se pencha en avant, les mains sur les genoux. Ses grands yeux vers contemplait les illustrations avec un air curieux.

« Où est-ce qu'elles vivent ? » demanda-t-elle.

Satoko reporta son regard sur les pages du livre et se mit à chercher l'information, jonglant de paragraphes en paragraphes et tournant quelques pages. Naruto la regarda faire en se disant que lui, quand il avait son âge, il lui aurait fallu au moins 2 heures pour trouver une information aussi précise dans un quelconque bouquin. Après moins de 30 secondes, Satoko se racla la gorge et se mit à lire d'une voix très distincte : « Les orques ont une répartition cosmopolite et vivent aussi bien dans les océans glaciales que dans les mers tropicales. »

Naruto se tourna alors vers sa coéquipière avec un regard légèrement intrigué « Pourquoi les orques en particulier ? »

La jeune fille haussa les épaules, n'ayant aucune envie de s'expliquer. Elle se redressa et en profita pour réajuster une bretelle de son soutien-gorge tout en répondant : « Pourquoi pas ? »

« On observe principalement neuf types d'orques, correspondant à neuf populations distinctes, réparties dans trois océans, » continua Satoko.

* * *

 **Les orques nomades sont constamment en déplacement et silencieuses.**

 **Elles sont parfois solitaires, ou en petits groupes de deux à sept individus. Elles n'émettent jamais de son, sauf lors des repas. Elles possèdent une intelligence relativement élaborée, leur permettant de chasser en groupe.**

 **Elles se nourrissent de mammifères marins de grande taille.**

* * *

Naruto tourna la dos à Kiba alors qu'il enlevait son T-shirt pour le remplacer par un débardeur plus léger. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais il le faisait toujours, tourner le dos pour se changer. Ça ne faisait que trois jours, mais il commençait déjà à prendre de nouvelles habitudes. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, Naruto n'avait jamais partagé de chambre avec quelqu'un d'autre, même à l'orphelinat, il avait un box individuel.

Mais bon, ça faisait partie de la mission. Une fois fini, il se retourna et se laissa tomber mollement sur sa couchette, son dos tapant contre le mur avec un bruit lourd. Sakura, dans la cabine d'à côté, en sursauta, laissant tomber le livre qu'elle lisait.

« On a presque rien fait aujourd'hui, » dit Naruto avec nonchalance, « je suis même pas fatigué. »

Face à lui, Kiba soupira, son regard noir répondant vaguement à celui du ninja blond.

« Moi non plus, » répondit-il tandis que ses doigts se perdaient dans le pelage d'Akamaru, couché sur ses genoux. Naruto fixa un moment le bras de son coéquipier qui bougeait distraitement, caressant le petit chien qui s'endormait doucement.

« T'as bronzé, non ? » demanda finalement Naruto, fatigué par le silence.

« Hm, peut-être, » répondit simplement Kiba avant de reporter son regard vers Akamaru. « C'est à cause de tout ce temps passé au soleil, sûrement... » Il se mit à masser son chien derrière les oreilles, et celui-ci lâcha un soupir apaisé tout en s'étirant.

« C'est normal que je m'ennuie déjà ? » ronchonna soudainement Naruto. « Je veux dire, j'étais vraiment content de recevoir cette mission, ça avait l'air de vacances, mais là je me rend compte que c'est pas aussi marrant que ce à quoi je m'attendais ! »

Le maître chien soupira tandis que Naruto croise machinalement les bras dans son dos.

« On est un peu coincé, c'est vrai, » admit Kiba, « mais on est proche de la prochaine escale, non ? On va pouvoir faire du tourisme, ça sera plus cool que de rester sur la bateau. »

« J'espère... »

Le silence s'installa alors dans l'étroite cabine. Kiba caressait toujours Akamaru et il n'y avait pas tant de choses sur lesquelles Naruto pouvait poser son regard. Il était pourtant 22 heure passé, mais il ne sentait pas une once de fatigue. Il avait passé sa journée à traîner sur le pont supérieur ou à nager. Rien d'intéressant. Rien de palpitant. Juste... L'océan et son calme.

« J'aurais pensé qu'il aurait plus grandi que ça, » fit soudainement le ninja blond, rompant le silence.

Kiba le regarda d'abords sans comprendre, avant de réalisé que les yeux topazes été posé sur la petite boule de poil blanche.

« Hm, » lâcha-t-il en remuant un peu les épaules dans ce qui semblait être un geste d'embarras. Il détourna également son regard, et Naruto haussa les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi sa remarque semblait mettre son ami mal à l'aise.

« Je me suis toujours demandé un truc, » continua-t-il un peu maladroitement, près à tout pour éviter que le malaise ne s'installe, « comment c'est possible que tu le comprennes quand il aboie ? T'as pris des cours de ouaf ouaf, ou un truc dans l'genre ? »

À ces mots, Kiba ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire, après quoi il fronça les sourcils en toisant son ami d'un drôle d'air.

« Naruto, sérieux ? Ça fait 15 ans qu'on se connaît et tu me poses cette question aujourd'hui ? »

« J'sais pas, » répondit l'Uzumaki, « je suis juste curieux c'est tout. »

Il y avait comme une tension dans l'air, et Naruto n'en comprenait pas la cause. Il connaissait Kiba depuis des années et ne s'était jamais senti gêné en sa présence avant cet instant précis... C'était étrange, il n'avait jamais vu dans les yeux de son ami une telle... Mélancolie ?

Kiba était simplement adossé au mur, ses mains parcourant le corps pelotonné contre le sien, ses pupilles noires perdues au loin... Et soudain, il sourit avec un air amusé, et regarda Naruto dans les yeux.

« Tu veux que je t'apprenne à lui parler ? » demanda-t-il.

Les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillèrent un peu, prenant une teinte de bleu plus lumineuse. « Tu peux m'apprendre à parler le chien ? » dit-il avec un ton émerveillé.

« Bien sûr, » dit Kiba, « mais il faudra que tu le gardes secret, seuls les membres du clan Inuzuka sont autorisé à l'apprendre ! »

« Oh ! » fit l'Uzumaki, ouvrant sa bouche en un « o » parfait, « je te promets que je dirai rien à personne, apprends moi ! »

Son air joyeux contrastait avec le semi-sérieux de Kiba, et Naruto sentait son cœur battre, heureux sans qu'il ne sache trop pourquoi, honoré qu'on lui apprenne quelque chose qui marquait une appartenance à un clan précis. Il n'en avait pas, lui, de clan, après tout. Il était lui tout seul. Alors la sensation de faire partie d'un tout plus grand que lui, il la chérissait.

« Répète après moi, » commença Kiba tout en replaçant Akamaru dans ses bras, « ouaf ouaf. »

« Ouaf ouaf ! » répéta Naruto avec emphase, tandis que son ami lâchait un petit rire amusé.

« C'était pas terrible, recommence. »

« Ouaf ouaf ! »

Kiba rit à nouveau : « mets plus d'emphase sur ton deuxième ouaf, Naruto, tu y es presque ! »

« Ouaf **ouaf** ! C'était mieux ? »

Akamaru leva son museau vers Naruto et Kiba continua à rire.

« Non, tu n'y es pas du tout, ahah ! »

« Ouaaaf, ouaf ouAF, » continua l'Uzumaki.

Kiba riait de plus belle à chaque essaie jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse finalement plus. « Naruto, Naruto arrête, » finit-il par dire, « c'était des conneries, je plaisantais. »

« Oua-... Quoi ? » s'exclama le ninja blond.

« Je plaisantais, » répétat Kiba avec sa main devant sa bouche pour s'empêcher de rire, « y'a pas de langage de chien, je voulais voir si tu me croyais ! »

« Mais... » fit Naruto un peu bêtement, se sentant un poil ridicule, « comment tu fais pour le comprendre alors ! »

L'Inuzuka cessa finalement de rire et il ne resta sur ses lèvres qu'un mince sourire alors qu'il expliqua : « Il n'utilise pas de mot ou de phrase comme nous tu sais. J'ai simplement appris à reconnaître l'intonation des aboiements pour détecter les émotions et je lis son langage corporel pour savoir de quoi il parle. Akamaru est un chien ninja, ce qui veut dire qu'il est largement plus intelligent que les chiens normaux, mais il n'a pas de « langage » à proprement parler. »

« Oh, » répondit simplement Naruto, « bien sûre... » Il se rappela alors que Pakkun, le chien qu'invoquait Kakashi, pouvait parler leur langue... Mais Pakkun était une invocation qui parlait leur langue. Sûrement Akamaru était diffèrent. « Dommage, j'aurais bien aimé apprendre un truc cool comme une nouvelle langue... Tu crois que je pourrais le comprendre aussi bien que toi un jour ? »

Kiba haussa les épaules. « J'en sais rien, les membres de mon clan sont naturellement doué pour ça, j'ai jamais eu à apprendre, moi. »

Après avoir dit cela, il reprit ses caresses et regarda son petit chien dans les yeux tout en s'adressant à lui : « On parle de toi là, tu as vu ? »

Akamaru se passa la langue sur les babines en secouant doucement son museau. Kiba passa ses doigts sur le visage du petit animal, caressant doucement ses joues, le dessus de son nez et de ses yeux...

« Parle moi, » insista-t-il. Et pour toute réponse, Akamaru lâche un faible gémissement qui fit rire Kiba.

Naruto observait la scène avec attention. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu Kiba et Akamaru avoir un moment aussi tendre... Mais en même temps, il n'avait encore jamais partagé sa chambre avec eux, peut-être que ça n'arrivait qu'au couché.

« Il a dit quoi ? » demanda alors le ninja blond, intrigué.

« Il est fatigué, » répondit Kiba, « il en a marre qu'on discute, il veut dormir. »

« Moi aussi j'aimerai bien être fatigué, » maugréa l'Uzumaki.

« Il a joué avec Satoko toute l'après-midi, c'est normal qu'il ait sommeil maintenant... »

Naruto hocha la tête. C'est vrai que Satoko et Akamaru s'étaient occupés tout seul avec une balle. Il les avait vu courir tous l'après-midi et avait d'ailleurs bien laissé le soin à Sakura et Shikamaru de les baby-sitter, puisque lui n'en avait aucune envie.

Ceci dit, si la journée suivante s'annonçait aussi longue et ennuyeuse que celle-ci... Peut-être bien que Naruto finirait par se mettre au baby-sitting lui aussi. Au moins il avait Kiba à qui parler, si jamais il s'ennuyait.

* * *

 **Les orques non nomades, dîtes résidentes, reviennent chaque années au même endroit. Elles vivent par tribus de 5 à 50 individus et sont dirigés par la femelle la plus vieille.**

 **Ces orques chantent et communiquent entre elles à l'aide de sons. Chaque groupe a son propre langage, son propre dialecte.**

 **Elles se nourrissent principalement de poisson.**

* * *

Sakura soupira. Allongée sur son lit, ses cheveux roses éparpillés sur l'oreiller et fixant le plafond d'un air aigri, elle regrettait d'avoir choisi cette cabine. Les murs devaient être épais comme du carton, car elle avait entendu Kiba et Naruto discuter jusqu'à deux heures du matin. Elle n'avait pas pu distinguer de mots ou de phrases précises, mais elle entendait bel et bien leurs voix, comme enveloppées dans un brouillard d'eau, lui parvenir à travers les murs de sa cabine.

Avec agacement, elle se redressa.

Un jour de plus, le quatrième. Encore un. Un jour à s'occuper de cette mission. Elle en avait marre. Elle ne voulait plus être ninja. Ça l'agaçait trop.

C'est avec un air grincheux qu'elle regagna le pont supérieur et tâcha de laisser l'air matinale la rafraîchir. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux roses en fixant les vagues qui semblaient plus foncées que d'habitude, ce matin là. Il devait être aux alentours de 6 heures seulement, et les nuages cachaient le soleil, ce qui faisait que l'eau avait une teinte bleu saphir et Sakura la scrutait en cherchant si elle pouvait voir des silhouettes se déplacer sous la surface.

« Je pense qu'il va pleuvoir, » fit alors une voix derrière elle, « si tu restes en chemise de nuit, tu risques d'attraper froid. »

« Shikamaru ? » dit machinalement Sakura en se retournant. Elle put alors voir Shikamaru avec sa brosse à dent dans la main, revenant sûrement de la salle de bain. Ses cheveux détachés, un peu désordonné, volaient légèrement au vent, et la serviette posée sur ses épaules était presque en train de tomber, mais malgré tout il avait l'air plutôt réveillé.

« Tu es matinale, » dit Sakura avec une pointe de surprise, ne s'attendant pas à cela de la part du paresseux Nara.

« Toi aussi, » répondit-il en arrivant à son niveau.

Sakura afficha alors un air un peu blasé, rétorquant qu'elle avait mal dormi, notamment à cause de leurs deux collègues qui avaient décidé bon de papoter pendant des heures. Shikamaru lui répondit par un sourire amusé.

« Ça ne m'étonne pas d'eux, déjà quand on était gosses, ils s'arrêtaient jamais de parler. »

Sakura hocha vaguement la tête, ne pouvant détacher son regard des vagues. Elle resta de longue secondes, en silence, à regarder les ondulations de bleu se chevaucher. Shikamaru, lui, c'était elle qu'il regardait. Elle avait l'air fascinée. Il se demandait pourquoi. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la surprenait à observer l'eau de cette manière là, mais il n'avait pas encore osé lui demander pourquoi et par quoi elle avait l'air aussi absorbée.

Elle constituait un tableau immobile qu'il n'osait pas déranger. Ses yeux verts fixant encore et toujours l'infini profondeur, sa peau blanche contrastant avec le gris du ciel et ses cheveux rose. Qu'est-ce qu'elle cherchait ? Shikamaru n'était pas connu pour sa curiosité, et pourtant il aurait aimé savoir. Mais comme toujours, il ne demanda pas, et ce fut un marin qui mit fin à la scène.

« Y'a d'la houle ce matin, pas vrai les jeunes ? »

Sakura bougea, hocha la tête et rendant son salut au marin. Shikamaru, lui, afficha un air blasé. Il aimait pas qu'on l'appelle « jeune ».

De la houle, ça il y en avait. Le ciel de plus en plus gris était à présent accompagné d'un vent de plus en plus fort. N'y tenant plus, Shikamaru décida d'enlever sa veste – faisant tomber sa serviette au passage – pour la mettre sur les épaules de Sakura.

« Si tu es malade, on a pas d'autre médecin à bord pour te soigner, » dit-il en accompagnant son geste.

Sakura leva vers lui son regard d'émeraude, légèrement surprise, mais acceptant tout de même la veste. Dans quelques minutes elle irait se changer pour une vrai tenue de ninja, mais elle devait admettre qu'avoir quelque chose pour cacher sa poitrine était le bienvenu. Elle n'avait pas pris le temps de mettre un soutien-gorge et elle était presque sûre qu'avec toute cette fraîcheur, ses tétons devaient être aussi durs et visible que le mont Everest.

Soudainement gênée de penser à ses tétons en face de Shikamaru, Sakura paniqua et décida de demander la première chose qui lui passait par l'esprit, histoire de faire la conversation :

« Où sera la prochaine escale ? »

En réalité elle connaissait tout l'itinéraire par cœur, en bonne ninja qu'elle était. Shikamaru le savait, mais il répondit quand même.

« Dans deux jours on devrait atteindre le port des terres de l'Automne... »

« Les eaux à pirates sont encore loin, non ? » continua Sakura dans son soucis d'avoir quelque chose à dire.

« Oui, » confirma le Nara, « on a encore du temps. Ce serait extrêmement étrange de croiser des pirates ici, il y a-... »

« Shikamaru ! »

Sakura venait de le couper au beau milieu de sa phrase, ce qui n'arrivait d'ordinaire jamais. Le Nara tourna alors son visage dans sa direction pour voir qu'elle avait l'air toute surprise, ses yeux porté sur l'étendue bleue.

« Tu as vu ça ?! » demanda-t-elle, presque paniquée.

Instinctivement, Shikamaru se tourna complètement vers elle et passa un bras dans son dos. Sakura avait l'air paniquée et prête à tomber à n'importe quel moment.

« Quoi, non je n'ai pas vu, » dit-il, « qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Il y avait... J'ai vu... C'était une orque, » bafouilla alors Sakura, « j'ai vu des traits blancs, c'était une orque ! »

Elle avait vraiment l'air chamboulée, et le vent emmêlé ses cheveux autour de son visage. Elle attrapa d'une main distraite le bras tendu de Shikamaru, son regard perdu dans le vide. Ce dernier était tellement interloqué qu'il répondit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête :

« Ben Sakura... C'est normal, ça vit dans l'océan les orques, qu'est-ce qui te mets dans un état pareil ? »

La jeune fille secoua un peu la tête, semblant toujours chercher du regard quelque chose sous la surface. Shikamaru était trop occupé à la regarder elle pour voir ce qu'elle regardait, cependant.

« Sakura ? » appela-t-il en voyant qu'elle ne lui répondait pas.

« Je... Pardon, » répondit-elle alors, ses yeux se reconnectant soudainement à ceux de Shikamaru, « je me sens pas très bien... »

« Je te ramène à l'intérieur, » dit aussitôt le Nara, tout en la guidant à l'abri du vent. Il fit entrer Sakura dans sa propre cabine, celle-ci étant la plus grande. La jeune fille remarqua au passage que la chambre de Shikamaru était parfaitement rangée et que le lit était tiré à 4 épingles. Elle s'assit sur le lit et s'essuya le front.

« Tu sais ce qu'il t'arrive ? » lui demanda alors Shikamaru en se plaçant en face d'elle, le regard très sérieux.

« Oui, » répondit-elle instantanément, « c'est rien de grave, juste une grippe... Je fais un peu de fièvre, tu peux aller chercher les cachets bleus qui sont dans mon sac, s'il te plaît ? »

La Nara acquiesça, s'exécutant dans la seconde. Il n'aimait pas voir Sakura se sentir mal et ressentait l'urgent besoin de prendre soin d'elle. Il traversa le minuscule couloir, entra dans la chambre d'Haruno, et repéra son sac. Il l'ouvrit sans perdre de temps et fut stupéfait de voir à quel point tout était en ordre chaque pochette, chaque boîte, chaque objet était juste à sa place, le tout créant une ambiance très harmonieuse. Il y avait bien sûre les vêtements, divers médicaments, des seringues bien emballées...

Tandis qu'il cherchait les pilules bleus en tentant de déplacer le moins d'éléments possibles, Shikamaru nota les protections hygiéniques un unique paquet de dix. Il n'était pas sûr que ce soit suffisant pour une mission de plusieurs mois... Sans doute Sakura avait prévu d'en racheter durant l'escale. Si jamais elle oubliait, il faudrait qu'il le lui rappelle... Ou bien il en achèterait pour elle. Ça, et des bandages supplémentaires. Il fallait qu'il fasse une liste.

Après avoir finalement trouvé les cachets, il saisit une gourde et retourna dans le couloir, croisant au passage Kiba qui sortait Akamaru.

« Ça va, Shikamaru ? » demanda le maître chien tout en essayent de se coller à la parois du couloir, « tu es tout pâle, on dirait que tu as vu un fantôme... »

« Oui ça va, » rétorqua le Nara, « si tu sors, habille toi, il fait froid dehors. »

Kiba hocha la tête. Il avait un simple T-shirt mais retourna dans la cabine le plus silencieusement possible pour prendre une veste. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la prote menant au pont extérieur, il fut surpris de voir qu'une fine pluie s'abattait sur le Dragon's Night. Il voulut avancer mes réalisa qu'Akamaru bloquait ses pas, refusant de sortir.

« Qu'est-ce qui va pas ? » demanda-t-il alors en penchant la tête vers le petit chien.

Celui ci recula, refusant cependant de s'exprimer. Kiba, le regard encore légèrement ensommeillé, regard les marins qui s'agitaient, rentrant tous les objets susceptibles de s'envoler. Une tempête devait sûrement s'annoncer...

« C'est parce qu'on est un peu plus en pleine mer, » lança-t-il à Akamaru en tentant de le rassurer, « mais on va revenir près de la côte vite, pour l'escale, donc ça ne va pas durer longtemps, il faut pas t'inquiéter. »

Mais le petit animal refusa tout de même d'avancer. Kiba s'avança donc sur le pont seul. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il allait jusqu'à la balustrade et posa l'une de ses mains dessus, fixant l'océan. C'est alors qu'il vit une créature jonchée de noir et de blanc sauter à la surface de l'eau. C'était imposant, plus imposant que les images du livre de Satoko, de toute évidence.

Elle plongea, et d'autres sautèrent encore, faisant sortir de l'eau de leurs évents. Elles respiraient.

« Ce sont des orques, » murmura Kiba à lui-même.

Il les observait avec un certain détachement, le regard calme, la pluie mouillant ses cheveux et sa veste... Après quelques minutes il finit par rentrer.

* * *

 **Les orques dîtes « offshore » vivent en groupe de 30 à 60 individus. Elles ont étaient découvertes il y a tout juste une trentaine d'années.**

 **Elles ressemblent beaucoup aux orques résidentes, bien que la taille des groupes semble un peu plus élevée. Leurs nageoires dorsales et leurs façon de communiquer à l'aide de vocalise ressemble aux orques résidentes.**

 **Leur régime alimentaire demeure cependant un mystère.**

* * *

« Pfff, une inverse alors qu'on est en croisière, c'est vraiment pas de chance, » maugréa Naruto.

Sakura offrit un regard compatissant et tenta de la calmer : « Les marins ont dit que ça allait vite passer. C'est juste pour une après-midi... »

« Oui, ben c'est déjà beaucoup trop !' »

Shikamaru, étalé sur le sol de tout son long, les écoutaient distraitement. Les quatres ninjas étaient réunis dans l'une des plus grande pièces du bateau, entourée principalement de baies vitrées. Ils s'étaient assis afin de ne pas gêner les marins, ni Takeshi qui était en train d'enseigner à Satoko.

La Nara était donc allongé sur le dos, fixant paresseusement le plafond, ses long cheveux s'emmêlant dans son dos. À quelques mètres de lui, Naruto était allongé sur le ventre, les bras croisés sous son menton boudeur. Kiba et Sakura étaient, eux, assis en tailleurs, ne faisant rien de spécial. Akamaru courrait après une balle rebondissante autour d'eux, le bruit de ses griffes sur le parquet se noyant avec celui de la pluie.

« J'ai horreur de me sentir coincé comme ça, » continua Naruto, « j'ai l'impression d'être un putain de poisson rouge dans un aquarium. »

Shikamaru trouva l'image particulièrement appropriée et celui le fit rire jaune.

« Ouais, » dit-il, « le bateau c'est l'aquarium, nous on est les poissons. »

« _You're just a goldfish swimming in a bowl,_ » ajouta Sakura, citant les paroles d'une chanson qu'elle adorait.

« Si on est des poissons, j'espère que personne nous observe, » dit alors Kiba avec un air un peu trop sérieux pour leur situation, « je trouve ça flippant. »

Naruto rigola avec un ton moqueur, suivant Akamaru des yeux. Il releva légèrement le menton et lança : « On est sur un bateau, qui pourrait nous regarder ? »

« Si il y a un aquarium, ça veut dire qu'il y a quelqu'un qui regarde, » répliqua Kiba, le regard perdu dans le vide. « Si on est les poissons, ça fait des poissons les humains. »

Après ces mots, les trois autres ninjas restèrent silencieux, comme un peu retourner par cette réalisation soudaine. Ils étaient sur un bateau, entouré de poisson. Il n'y avait rien autour. Rien. C'était une bulle d'air dans un milieu aquatique, exactement comme l'aquarium est une bulle d'eau dans le monde des hommes. Un aquarium. Voilà où ils étaient.

Sakura en frémit. C'était eux qu'on regardait.

« Vous savez ce qui est encore plus flippant, » ajouta-t-elle, resserrant soudainement ses jambes contre sa poitrine, « les poissons ont pas de paupières... Ils sont obligés de nous regarder. »

Un nouveau silence. Même Akamaru ne courrait plus, regardant de ses yeux noirs Sakura, sa petite balle dans sa bouche. Il s'assit d'un coup, l'air de dire : « tu devrais te lancer dans les romans d'horreurs parce que effectivement, ce que tu dis est flippant ».

Shikamaru levait ses yeux vers Sakura également, se demandant comment elle pouvait rendre quelque chose d'aussi banale effrayant. Il se redressa pour s'asseoir en tailleurs, regrettant de ne pas avoir de cigarettes. Ça lui aurait donné une excuse pour sortir son briquet et rompre le silence en allumant la clope.

Heureusement pour lui, quelqu'un qui ne supportait pas le silence fit entendre sa voix : « Ben... C'est parce qu'il pleut que vous avez tous décidé d'être aussi glauque ! » s'exclama Naruto.

Il s'attendait à ce que quelqu'un lui réponde, mais personne ne lui fit. Shikamaru lui tournait le dos, et Sakura et Kiba semblaient en pleine introspection interne. Devant autant d'enthousiasme, Naruto soupira et se laissa rouler sur le dos, puis sur le ventre, puis encore sur le dos, comme un enfant qui s'amuse à ramasser la poussière par terre.

« J'en ai déjà marre. Je veux rentrer à Konoha, » ronchonna-t-il, « Jiraya-sensei me manque ! »

Sakura bougea mollement ses épaules pour se retourner vers la saucisse molle que constituait Naruto roulant sur le sol.

« Juste Jiraya ? Et pas Kakashi ou Iruka ? » demanda-t-elle.

Naruto cessa tout mouvement et fit l'étoile de mer.

« Nan. Eux c'est pas pareil, » répondit-il.

Akamaru était revenu se coucher auprès de Kiba et ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougeait. Shikamaru nota que Kiba rongeait nerveusement l'ongle de son pouce pour une raison qu'il ignorait. Il avait pas la tête à demander ce qu'il se passait.

« Je vais faire le premier rapport de mission, » lança-t-il machinalement avant de se lever.

* * *

 **On recense très peu d'attaques d'orque sauvage sur l'homme. Cela peut-être dû au fait que la conquête des océans est encore récent l'homme ne navigue que depuis une très courte période, à l'échelle de la planète.**

 **La teneur du régime alimentaire des orques semble dépendre de leur habitat. L'être humain, vivant principalement sur des bateaux, constituerait ainsi un gibier difficile à atteindre pour l'orque qui, si elle est paresseuse, se contentera d'une proie plus facile.**

 **Il n'y a cependant aucune preuve que la chair humaine n'ait pas meilleur goût que les autres pour les orques.**

* * *

Perdu dans une des cabines du bateau, Shikamaru finissait de rassembler les papiers et les notes sur la mission, mettant son rapport en ordre. Après seulement quatre jours en eaux paisible, il n'y avait pour ainsi dire rien à signaler, mais c'était la procédure. Il fallait qu'il remplisse tout un tas de papier, cochant des cases et remplissant des lignes.

Il y avait une feuille pour chaque membres de l'équipe, et Shikamaru devait les noter sur plusieurs critères allant de 1 à 5. Il détestait faire ça. En plus, personne lisait jamais ces rapports à la noix. Dans les moments comme celui-ci, il maudissait Tsunade de toujours le mettre à la tête des équipes. Il devait se coltiner toute la paperasse, en plus de la stratégie.

Le Nara hésita en remplissant les fiches de performance de ses co-équipiers. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, Kiba était nerveux depuis le matin. Sakura était étrange aussi... Naruto était Naruto, et ça en disait assez : le noter pendant les missions avait toujours été un enfers pour Shikamaru.

Soupirant, il décida que cette fois, c'était assez bon, et il s'apprêta à invoquer la créature qui prendrait son message et le délivrerait à Tsunade. Une entaille sur le pouce, une trace de sang sur un parchemin, et Pakkun apparut dans un nuage de fumée, accompagné d'un effet sonore puissant.

« Nara, enfin ! J'attends que tu m'invoques depuis l'aurore, » s'exclama aussitôt le chien parlant sans même le saluer. Shikamaru fut surpris d'un accueil aussi bruyant, il voulut répondre que rien ne pressait, mais Pakkun lui coupa immédiatement la parole : « Tsunade est furieuse contre toi, où as-tu donc la tête ?! »

« Uh ? » lâcha le Nara, ne comprenant pas pourquoi l'invocation se mettait dans tout ses états.

« Crois-moi que tu vas avoir des problèmes ! D'ailleurs, j'ai du courrier pour toi, et pour Inuzuka ! » continua Pakkun en saisissant plusieurs lettres qui se trouvait dans son petit pull bleu. « Je parie que tu ne t'es même pas rendu compte de ce que tu avais fais, pas vrai ?! »

Shikamaru cligna des yeux et secoua la tête, prenant au passage les lettres dans ses mains. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? »

« Un ninja supplémentaire se présente à ta mission, et tu l'acceptes comme ça, sans demander de convocation ?! Nara, quel manque de sérieux ! On s'attendait à mieux venant de ta part ! »

Le dénommé entrouvrit les lèvres en comprenant soudainement la raison pour laquelle Kiba avait été si nerveux. Il n'était pas sensé être là. Il n'avait jamais demandé la permission à Tsunade de les rejoindre.

Kiba s'était tout simplement sauvé de Konoha sans prévenir personne.

* * *

 **[Note de l'auteure]** Après 6 mois d'attente, voici enfin le quatrième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plus :) en tous cas moi je me suis vraiment amusée à l'écrire ! Les orques sont enfin là et il y a encore plein de rebondissements à venir donc j'espère que vous allez rester avec moi ;)

Les encarts explicatifs sont plus au moins des copié-collé reformulé de chez wikipédia. Si je me suis pas trop emmêlée les pinceaux, normalement c'est juste XD Je sais pas vous, mais moi je trouve ces infos très flippantes ! Je trouve les orques terrifiantes en générale, c'est sans doute l'animal qui me fait le plus peur au monde... Et vous, c'est quel animal qui vous terrifie ?


	5. Chapter 5

_**(Poste discrètement un chapitre après plus d'un an)**_

* * *

 **\- Playlist -**

 **Until The Ribbon Breaks - Count The Lightning**

 **Lofi Boy - The Struggle In The 90s**

 **in love with a ghost | flowers feat. nori**

 **Petit Biscuit - Oceans**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

* * *

 _Kiba s'était tout simplement sauvé de Konoha sans prévenir personne._

« Tu peux me dire à quoi tu joues ?! » s'écria Shikamaru.

Sakura, assise à côté de Kiba, leva vers lui des yeux tous ronds. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu crier comme ça, elle en devint toute blanche. Mais ce n'était pas après elle que le Nara en avait. Il s'élança vers Kiba qui se leva et recula d'un pas.

« Shikamaru ? » murmura Sakura, confuse par la colère qu'elle pouvait lire sur le visage de son coéquipier. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de complètement se relever, le jeune homme lui passa devant, se dirigeant vers le maître chien.

« Shikamaru, je-... » commença Kiba.

« Tu m'as menti, » s'écria alors le Nara, « merde, je t'ai fais confiance moi ! »

Il saisit le col de Kiba et le tira vers le haut. Ce dernier n'osa pas répondre par la violence. Ce fut Sakura qui s'interposa entre eux, et d'une main ferme, saisit le poignet du Nara pour l'éloigner.

« Shikamaru, mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? » dit-elle en lui lançant un regard noir.

« Il a _**déserté**_ ! »

Ce simple mot retourna les tripes de Sakura. « Il a... Quoi ? » bafouilla-t-elle.

« Il a déserté ! » répondit Shikamaru en regardant vers elle, le visage tendu et le corps tremblant de colère. « Cet abruti d'Inuzuka s'est barré du village sans permission, et il m'a foutu dans la merde en me mentant pour se joindre à l'équipe ! »

« Hein.. ? » fit Sakura un peu bêtement. Elle se tourna vers Kiba qui ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, le regard triste, mais Shikamaru le coupa : « Tu comptais nous cacher ça combien de temps, hein ? Tu te rends compte des conséquences qu'il va y avoir pour moi ! »

Sous le regard inquisiteur du Nara, Kiba se passa nerveusement la langue sur les lèvres en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

« J'avais pas le choix... » dit-il simplement.

« Rah ! » lâcha le Nara en se retournant. « Et tu pouvais pas te barrer ailleurs que dans notre équipe ! »

« Il m'aurait pris Akamaru ! » insista Kiba, en tentant de s'expliquer.

« Et alors ? Ça me regarde pas ! Je veux rien avoir à faire avec tes problèmes personnels ! » répliqua Shikamaru avec colère.

« Si j'avais pu faire autrement je l'aurais fait ! »

« Pourquoi tu nous en as pas parlé avant ! »

« Tu m'aurais pas laissé venir si je t'avais demandé ! »

« Bien sûre que non, » hurla Shikamaru, « c'est putain d'illégale, Kiba ! »

Il se passa deux mains sur le visage, tremblant. Sakura ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, elle en resta bouche bée, alors que le ninja des ombres se laissa tomber contre le mur, enfouissant sa tête entre ses bras, ignorant le fait que certains marins observaient la scène aux alentours. Il ne se demanda même pas où étaient Naruto, Akamaru et les autres.

Kiba allait lui répondre, mais Sakura leva son bras pour l'empêcher de s'approcher de l'autre ninja. Elle lui fit un signe de tête pour lui dire de s'en aller. Kiba ne discuta pas.

Sakura s'accroupit alors auprès de Shikamaru.

« Galère... » murmura ce dernier. « Il faut surtout pas qu'on le laisse partir maintenant. Il faut qu'on le ramène au village dès que possible. »

« Je ne pense pas qu'il va se sauver maintenant, » répondit doucement Sakura, regardant la silhouette de Kiba s'éloigner par dessus son épaule. « On s'occupera de lui plus tard. Quels ennuis tu as exactement ? »

« Ils veulent me destituer, » répondit Shikamaru avec une voix faible. « Je ne serais plus ninja... »

« Oh... » fit doucement Sakura.

Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire.

Shikamaru passa des jours entiers dans sa cabine après cette révélation.

« Je ne te passerai pas les menottes », avait froidement dit Sakura au maître chien, « mais si tu oses te sauver, je te retrouve et je te fait manger ton bandana de ninja. »

Les bras croisés, le regard iceberg, Sakura n'avait jamais été aussi gelée envers lui. Ni aussi autoritaire. Kiba resta silencieux. Il savait bien que ce qu'il avait fait était impardonnable. Naruto, lui, n'avait pas l'air de très bien comprendre...

« Mais... Kiba n'a pas déserté, » n'avait-il de cesse de répéter, « puisqu'il est avec nous. »

« Ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça, » s'agaçait Sakura, « nous sommes des ninjas, d'accord ! Tu sais très bien que si on sort du village sans permission, peu importe ce qu'on fait, où on va, et avec qui on y va, on est considéré comme déserteurs ! »

Naruto se mâchonna nerveusement les lèvres. Effectivement, il fallait demander une permission pour tout quand on était ninja. Les civils, eux, sortaient et entraient quasiment comme bon leur semblait. Mais Naruto devait toujours se taper de la paperasse, même pour une simple balade en forêt. Konoha gardait ses soldats sous clé, bien sagement rangé...

« Mais, » répéta le blond, « mais... Il n'est pas du tout comme Sasuke ! »

C'était le seul exemple de ninja déserteur que Naruto avait en tête... Les ''évasions'' étaient si rare, pour lui, déserteur, ça rimait presque uniquement avec Uchiwa.

« Rah, mais oublie Sasuke, » grogna Sakura, « Kiba est parti sans permission, c'est un déserteur, point à la ligne ! Il a fichu Shikamaru dans une merde noire ! »

« Mais non, c'est pas la peine d'être aussi dramatique, si on ramène Kiba à la fin de la mission ce sera comme si il s'était rien passer ! Shikamaru n'a qu'à écrire un rapport comme quoi il a requit la présence de Kiba à la dernière minute pour les besoins de la mission et puis voilà ! »

Naruto était _rarement_ chef de mission. Mais pour le peu de fois où c'était arrivé, il avait bien saisit comme fonctionnait la paperasse. Un ninja pouvait, en dernier recours, agrandir l'équipe. C'était un peu une exception mais ça arrivait, surtout qu'on passait volontiers ce genre de caprice aux meilleurs éléments. Et Shikamaru était sans conteste l'un d'entre eux.

« Euh... » fit Sakura, surprise par la pertinence de ce que Naruto avait dit. « Je suppose... Mais ça reste extrêmement embêtant. Maintenant on doit se trimballer un prisonnier avec nous. »

Kiba lâcha un rire jaune. Il avait l'impression d'avoir disparu aux yeux des deux ninjas.

« J'ai pas vraiment l'intention de retourner à Konoha, » dit-il doucement, mais distinctement.

Il se prit de plein fouet les regards enflammés de Sakura et Naruto.

 **« Ne fait pas ton Sasuke, »** crièrent-ils exactement en même temps.

Kiba, la mine déconfite, en déduisit que « faire son Sasuke » devait être une expression courante pour le restant de la team 7. De toute évidence, ils n'avaient jamais surmonté le traumatisme de la perte de leur coéquipier.

« Ça n'a rien avoir, » maugréa alors le maître chien, « je me suis pas barré pour tuer quelqu'un, moi. »

Cela lança un froid sur le petit groupe de ninja. Naruto et Sakura se regardèrent avec une drôle d'expression. Ils aimaient tous les deux Sasuke et espéraient encore son retour, mais ils ne pouvaient pas le défendre...

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? » demanda finalement Naruto, la voix dure.

Kiba renifla et désigna du menton Akamaru qui dormait sur ses genoux. Ce dernier, conscient qu'on le regardait, chercha à se cacher. Il passa tout doucement son museau sous la veste grise de Kiba, puis s'y engouffra, se cachant complètement. Kiba passa ses bras autour du petit animal qu'on ne pouvait pas voir. Ça donnait l'impression qu'il avait un ventre tout rond.

« C'est vrai, » fit Sakura comme si elle pensait tout haut, « tu as dit qu'ils t'auraient pris Akamaru. De qui tu parlais ? »

Kiba balança doucement sa tête, embêté. « Mon clan... » finit-il par dire.

Sakura et Naruto le regardèrent avec des yeux étonnés. Cela le fit soupirer. De toutes les possibilités d'équipes, il avait fallu qu'il tombe pile sur les deux seules personnes que ne **pouvaient pas** le comprendre.

« Vous ne savez pas ce que ça fait que de faire partie d'un clan... » dit-il tristement. « Vous êtes chanceux. »

Les deux coéquipiers de la team 7 échangèrent un autre regard confus.

« Pourquoi ils voudraient s'en prendre à Akamaru ? » demanda Naruto en secouant la tête. « Y'a un problème avec lui ? »

« Oui, » admit tristement Kiba, « il n'a jamais grandi comme il aurait dû... »

Sakura ouvrit la bouche, semblant soudainement comprendre : « Mais oui, les chiens ninjas sont sensés grandir avec leur maître et atteindre une taille impressionnante, ce qui avantage beaucoup les ninjas pour le combat ! »

Kiba hocha la tête : « Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fais de mal, mais la croissance d'Akamaru n'a jamais été satisfaisante... Au début, ma mère a parlé de me faire avoir un autre chien, j'en aurais eu deux. Puis petit à petit tout le monde a commencé à s'en mêler. Hannah voulait que je donne Akamaru à un chenil pour qu'il se fasse adopter par des civils. Mon oncle a commencé à lister les femelles du clan qui allaient mettre bas bientôt pour que je choisisse un nouveau chiot. »

Il se mordilla nerveusement les lèvres, tandis que Sakura l'écoutait attentivement. Naruto, lui, fronçait les sourcils d'incompréhension.

« Ensuite ils ont commencés à vouloir que je laisse Akamaru à la maison quand je sortais en temps que civil. Je n'ai jamais voulu, j'ai toujours pris Akamaru avec moi partout. À chaque fois que je disais à ma mère que j'allais sortir, elle me disait « laisse Akamaru ici », et elle insistait de plus en plus, au point qu'on se disputait tout le temps. Ma sœur aussi n'arrêtait pas de me dire de m'en défaire. »

Kiba fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle.

« La pression est devenue tellement forte que j'ai arrêté de sortir, » continua-t-il en parlant vite, « comme ça je me prenais pas la tête avec ma famille, mais après ça, ils ont commencé à me harceler avec les listes de chiots ninja disponibles. J'étais prêt à faire un choix, vous savez ! J'avais pas l'impression de pouvoir faire autrement, de toute façon. J'aurais laissé Akamaru à la maison pour les missions et je l'aurais retrouvé à chaque retour à Konoha. »

Sakura et Naruto le regardaient tous les deux, silencieux. Kiba était de plus en plus émotif. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, avant de resserrer sa prise sur Akamaru, blottit contre son ventre.

« Mais vous croyez que ma famille aurait été d'accord ? Ma mère a commencé à me dire que les membres du clan allaient nous mettre à l'écart. En temps qu'Inuzuka... Je suis supposé avoir un lien unique avec un seul chien, mon partenaire de combat, mon double. Avoir deux chiens pour un Inuzuka, c'est mal vu. C'est comme être marié à deux personnes à la fois. Moi je m'en fichais, ça me semblait être la seule solution satisfaisante. Mais c'est là que mon père a... Il a dit... Il a comme ordonné de faire piquer Akamaru. »

« Pour que tu t'en détaches pour de bon... » compléta Sakura avec un regard empathique.

« Mais... » fit Naruto, la mine confuse, « pourquoi ils se sont tous mêlés de tes affaires comme ça ? Je comprends pas. »

« C'est comme ça quand on est dans un clan, » expliqua Kiba en secouant les épaules, « on ne prend jamais de décisions pour soi-même. C'est le clan qui les prend pour nous. »

Ils ne pouvaient vraiment pas comprendre tous les deux... Même du temps où Sasuke était encore là, la team 7 était la plus libre de toute, puisque c'était celle dont aucun membre n'appartenait à un clan. Ou en tous cas, à un clan dont les membres étaient en vie.

Pour Kiba, c'était une autre histoire. Le clan Hyuuga était parmi les plus strictes, avec celui des Nara et des défunts Uchiwa. Et pour ce qui était de Shino, il était logé à la même enseigne. Hinata et Shino... Ils auraient compris, eux...

« Ça craint d'être un ninja dans un clan, » dit amèrement Naruto, tout en regardant Akamaru qui sortait doucement son petit museau de la veste de Kiba, « je l'aime bien Akamaru moi. Je comprends pourquoi tu t'es barré. »

« Mais on doit quand même te ramener à Konoha, » fit Sakura tout en secouant la tête, son regard droit dans celui de Kiba, « on ne peut pas sacrifier la carrière de Shikamaru contre Akamaru, tu comprends ? C'est... C'est important. »

Elle avait comme un goût amer dans la bouche.

« Tu ne vas pas partir, hein ? » demanda Naruto, les yeux brillants, « on trouvera une solution quand on rentrera. On t'aidera à garder Akamaru, mais il faut que tu reviennes avec nous, hein ? »

Kiba haussa les épaules : « Pas la peine de me faire prisonnier, » dit-il un peu agacé, « je reste avec vous. »

Deux soupirs de soulagement se firent entendre.

« Personne ne te prendra Akamaru, » ajouta solennellement Naruto, « je te le promets. »

Kiba sentit ses joues rougir et se racla nerveusement la gorge.

« Je ne les laisserai pas faire de toute façon, » murmura-t-il.

* * *

Une semaine après l'incident, Shikamaru commença à se montrer de plus en plus présent et à sortir de sa chambre de façon normale. Il évitait cependant soigneusement Kiba et Akamaru. Il avait l'air d'effectuer son travail de ninja comme un robot.

« Je n'avais jamais vu Shikamaru comme ça, » commenta Naruto un matin, assis sur le bord du bateau, les jambes dans le vide.

L'eau était bleue. Presque tropicale. Ils approchaient de plus en plus de leur prochaine escale et pouvaient voir des îlots au large, de temps en temps. Sakura, assise à côté de lui, sirotait une briquette de jus de fruit qu'un des marins lui avait gentiment donné.

« Moi non plus, » répondit-elle, « ça fait bizarre de le voir énervé. D'habitude, il évite les conflits. »

« C'est exactement ça, » dit Naruto avec un petit rire, « une fois quand ont étaient gamin, Chôji l'avait enfermé dans un placard à balais sans le faire exprès. Il est resté là des heures. C'est Iruka sensei qui l'a retrouvé, son clan avait déjà commencé à le chercher et tout. Shikamaru a même pas froncé les sourcils en face de Chôji, il a juste dit que c'était pas de chance. »

« Hein ? » répliqua Sakura avec un air confus. « Il l'a enfermé sans le faire exprès ? »

« Il l'a enfermé exprès mais après il l'a oublié. Je sais plus. Un truc comme ça. »

« Vous aviez de drôles de jeux, » commenta Sakura.

« Bah, ne dit pas ça comme si t'y avais jamais participé. »

« Tu plaisantes, » rétorqua la ninja, « j'ai presque jamais joué avec vous quand on était gamin. C'était tout le temps toi, Chôji, Shikamaru, Kiba et Shino. On vous voyait tout le temps ensemble. »

« Hm... » Naruto hocha vaguement la tête, puis il croisa ses bras sur la rambarde du bateau et ferma les yeux. « Tu as peut-être raison. »

Sakura fronça les sourcils tout en aspirant le fond de sa briquette. Le vent souffla dans ses cheveux, si bien qu'elle décida de se faire une queue de cheval avec l'élastique qu'elle gardait autour de son poignet tout en répliquant : « Vous aviez l'air super proche d'un point de vue extérieur, tu sais. Il s'est passé quoi ? »

« Aucune idée, » fit le ninja bond, « on a arrêté de jouer ensemble. Déjà, les familles de Kiba, Chôji et Shino leur on interdis de me fréquenter. »

Sakura laissa échapper un soupir triste. Elle se rappelait pertinemment que son propre père lui avait défendu de jouer avec « le petite ordure d'Uzumaki ». Elle avait gardé envers Naruto un sentiment de dégoût pendant des années à cause de ça. Elle n'avait pas compris, à l'époque, que son père était dans le faux. Elle l'avait naïvement cru... Ça l'avait impactée pendant tellement longtemps. Elle avait dû faire un gros travail sur elle-même, rien que pour accepter l'idée d'être dans la même team que lui.

« Je suis désolée, » dit-elle doucement.

Naruto haussa les épaules. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment, écoutant le bruit des mouettes et des marins qui criaient des choses comme « passe moi la grosse caisse » non loin d'eux. Ils pouvaient aussi entendre le bruit lointain de Takeshi enseignant tant bien que mal à Satoko.

En se concentrant bien, Sakura pouvait même percevoir le bruit des griffes d'Akamaru qui marchait de l'autre côté du pont. Ça, couplé au bruit des vagues... C'était vraiment une mission tranquille, pas vrai ?

« Tu jouais bien avec Ino, quand tu étais petite, toi, non ? » demanda paresseusement Naruto.

« Oui... Elle, ou les filles du clan Hyuuga qui avaient mon âge, » répondit Sakura, « rarement les autres. »

« Tu jouais pas avec Tenten ? » demanda l'Uzumaki, curieux, « vous avez presque le même âge. »

« Non, pas elle, » répliqua l'Haruno avec une mine amer.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

Sakura tourna alors son visage vers Naruto, qui la regardait, les yeux plissés, appuyés contre ses bras. « Parce que mon père me l'interdisait, » dit-elle alors.

Naruto cligna des paupières. Il redressa son visage et toisa sa coéquipière de ses deux orbes bleues.

Cette dernière ajouta alors : « C'est mon père qui a voulu que je devienne ninja, » - Naruto le savait déjà, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchit à la question -, « il ne voulait pas que je traîne avec des ninjas de caste inférieurs. »

Le blond laissa échapper un rire jaune. « Je savais pas ça, » dit-il, « mais tu sais quoi, ça m'étonne même plus. C'est typique du milieu ninja à Konoha. »

« Oui ! » acquiesça de suite Sakura, « ils ont rien de mieux à faire que de se soucier d'histoire de caste et de clan. »

Ils soupirèrent à l'unisson.

« Ça craint d'être un ninja à Konoha, » finit par dire l'Uzumaki.

* * *

Shikamaru n'en pouvait plus de cette mission. Et pourtant, techniquement, il n'avait presque rien à faire.

Pour le moment, ils étaient toujours dans les eaux calmes. Pas vraiment besoin de monter la garde la nuit. Un décors tropicale. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient de leur escale, il pouvait même voir des dauphins qui s'amusaient du courant dégagé par le bateau, et sautaient dans les vagues qu'il créait.

Oui mais voilà, Shikamaru n'avait pas envie de profiter. Il n'avait envie de voir personne.

« Vous ne comprenez pas... Je n'ai plus d'avenir, » avait-il dit à Sakura et Naruto, alors qu'ils avaient essayés de tempérer la situation. « J'arrive pas à croire que vous lui ayez pardonné tous les deux ! »

Il était tellement stressé qu'il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, noués en un chignon un peu défait.

« Je ne lui ai pas exactement pardonné, » répliqua Sakura avec un rire jaune, « mais je veux dire... Il a accepté de rentrer avec nous, donc au final... »

« Peu importe, » protesta le Nara, « les conséquences pour moi sont très ennuyeuses. »

Elle ne pouvait pas répliquer... Elle chercha ses mots pendants quelques secondes, avant de dire avec agacement, à l'attention de Naruto : « Ben, dis quelque chose toi aussi ! »

« Ah ! » fit l'intéressé, effrayé, « mais je sais pas quoi dire moi ! Je vois pas de raison d'être fâché plus que ça ! »

« Ça c'est parce qu'il n'y a pratiquement aucune conséquence pour toi ! » s'énerva le Nara.

« Mais puisqu'on te dit qu'on va t'aider à gérer les conséquences ! » proteste Naruto en secouant ses mains. « On va faire en sorte que tu conserves ton haut grade de ninja, et Kiba conservera Akamaru, et on sera tous content, okay ! »

Shikamaru ne s'étendit pas sur le mièvrerie des propos du blond. C'était du Naruto tout craché, honnêtement. Il se contenta de dire froidement : « Si ça avait été Sasuke, tu l'aurais pardonné aussi facilement ? »

BAM ! Il avait tapé là où ça faisait mal.

« Parle pas de Sasuke-kun comme si tu savais de quoi tu parles ! » s'exclama Naruto. « C'est diffèrent ! »

« Oui, et bien je m'en fiche ! Kiba, c'est mon Sasuke ! » avait riposté Shikamaru avec tellement de hargne que Sakura n'avait pas osé intervenir.

Elle les regarda tous les deux être de complètes drama queen à propos de cette histoire, Shikamaru sachant pertinemment qu'évoquer Sasuke rendrait Naruto dingue, et Naruto ne faisant rien pour calmer son dramatisme habituel.

« Ouais ben Sasuke si il revenait vers moi je ferais pas comme toi ! Je ne serais pas un Shikamaru envers lui ! »

« Je ne fais mon Shikamaru ! » répliqua Shikamaru. « Je suis juste logique, d'accord ! Il me fou dans la merde, je réagis en conséquence. Je suis pas là à faire mon Naruto genre ''oh Sasuke-kun, tu me fous grave dans le merde mais je t'aime quand même'' ! »

Sakura pouffa de rire à la façon qu'eut Shikamaru de cligner des yeux quinze fois par secondes lorsqu'il imita Naruto. Celui ouvrit une bouche toute ronde comme un « o » avant de répliquer : « Non je parle pas du tout de lui comme ça ! »

Elle se demanda sincèrement si ils étaient sérieux tous les deux, à se disputer comme des gosses. Une fois encore, elle n'avait jamais vraiment vu Shikamaru en colère, mais il avait l'air plus agacé qu'en colère. D'ailleurs il parlait avec émotion, certes, mais n'élevait même pas la voix.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Naruto, » continua Shikamaru en gesticulant dans tous les sens, « je suis l'ami de tout le monde et je résous tous les problèmes par la discussion ! »

« Arrête ! » s'exclama Naruto avec une voix sur-aiguë. « T'es ridicule, je parle pas du tout comme ça ! »

« J'adore manger des ramens et forcer mes amis à se réconcilier même quand l'un d'entre eux a clairement fait du tord à un autre ! »

« Woah, t'es trop un gamin, » répliqua Naruto, rouge de colère, « je m'en vais, parle moi quand tu auras retrouvé ta maturité ! »

Sakura regarda, bouche bée, son coéquipier s'en aller, ayant lâché des mots qui d'habitude le décrivait parfaitement. Elle tourna ses yeux verts en direction de Shikamaru pour voir que celui-ci semblait aussi choqué. Il faut dire que le retournement de situation, comparé à leur dynamique habituelle, était assez déconcertant. Ce fut lorsqu'il tourna son regard dans la direction de la kunoichi que Shikamaru se sentit un peu ridicule pour ce qu'il venait de dire. Il rougit.

Sakura gloussa. C'était impossible de ne pas rire de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

* * *

Il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir quelle heure il était depuis la cabine de Sakura. De celle de Kiba et Naruto non plus d'ailleurs, puisqu'elles ne possédaient pas de hublot. Shikamaru en revanche, avait très bien vu qu'il était 3 heure du matin. Il n'avait eu qu'à ouvrir les yeux. En temps que ninja, il pouvait dire quelle heure il était rien qu'au niveau de luminosité.

À trois heure du matin, il ne s'était pas attendu à croiser quelqu'un dans le couloir. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de sa cabine, il fut surpris de voir Kiba, qui lui aussi quittait sa chambre. Shikamaru n'était, à priori, pas le seul dont le sommeil était complètement déréglé. Il n'adressa pas un regard au maître chien et se faufila vite en dehors de l'étroit labyrinthe.

Aucuns d'entre eux n'étaient parvenu à maintenir un rythme de sommeil normal. Ça faisait plusieurs semaines, maintenant... Naruto et Sakura tendaient à dormir la journée. Shikamaru, lui, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, était toujours debout aux aurores. C'était parce qu'ils n'avaient rien à faire : ils restaient tous debout jusqu'à être fatigué, et parfois ça prenait _vraiment_ longtemps. Ou c'était extrêmement rapide. Après une journée de complet rien faire, Shikamaru avait tendance à s'endormir juste après le repas du soir. Ensuite il se levait le matin... Et était reparti pour ne rien faire.

Il s'ennuyait ferme.

Sur les coups de huit heure, il allait généralement s'asseoir sur le pont pour regarder les marins qui s'occupaient en jouant aux cartes ou autre. Shikamaru ne participaient pas, mais ça lui faisait quelque chose à regarder.

Parfois, Takeshi autorisait Satoko à lire un livre sur le pont. En générale, elle venait s'asseoir près du groupe de marin qui se désignait comme baby-sitter pour elle, mais ce matin là, Shikamaru fut surpris de la voir poser son énorme livre à côté de lui avant de tout bonnement s'asseoir dessus.

« Shikamaru ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec un énorme sourire.

Pour une fois qu'elle ne confondait pas son prénom avec celui d'Akamaru... Ce dernier lui adressa un petit sourire.

« Bonjour. »

« Bonjour ! »

Après lui avoir répondu, elle afficha un grand sourire et ne bougea plus. Shikamaru se sentit comme gêné pendant un moment...

« Tu, heu... » dit-il comme pour combler le silence, « heu... Tu veux quelque chose ? »

« Je peux te faire des tresses ? » demanda alors la petite, toute excitée.

Shikamaru songea instantanément qu'il n'avait pas lavé ses cheveux depuis un moment, et qu'il n'avait foutrement aucune idée de comment en retirer l'élastique. Et puis aussi, il n'avait aucune idée de comment s'occuper d'un enfant ! Et Takeshi n'avait pas l'air d'être par là du tout.

« Hum... Pour être honnête je ne préfère pas, » dit-il, embarrassé.

« Mais tu as des longs cheveux noirs de princesse ! » répliqua Satoko en secouant ses petits poings. « Laisse moi te faire des tresses ! »

Shikamaru soupira. De toute façon, elle ne lui laissa pas le choix. Elle avait déjà placé son gros livre derrière lui, ce dernier lu servant de tabouret pour qu'elle soit à la bonne hauteur. C'était gênant. Shikamaru n'avait pas envie de s'occuper d'elle...

Elle avait sorti une petite brosse de son yukata - elle avait dû préparer son coup, la petite chipie.

« Tu veux des tresses comme la princesse Luna ou comme la princesse Harmonie-Rose ? »

Shikamaru n'avait aucune idée de ce dont elle parlait. Il était sensé connaître les princesses en vogue pour les enfants ?

« Heu... Je te laisse carte blanche, » répondit-il.

« Je vais te faire les mêmes tresses que le dragon d'Anadéla ! »

Un dragon avec des tresses !? Peu importe, songea Shikamaru. Il resta silencieux alors que Satoko passait ses petites mains partout sur sa tête et brossait sa chevelure noire.

« Non attends... Je vais faire comme la princesse Harmonie-Rose, ça sera plus simple, » commenta-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour lui, « ou sinon je te fais juste une queue de cheval. »

« Fais ce que tu veux, » répondit le Nara, toujours embarrassé.

« Ça va te faire mal ! » prévint-elle avant de tirer un grand coup pour se débarrasser des nœuds. Mais Shikamaru resta de marbre. « Ça va ? » demanda la petite, inquiète.

« J'ai rien senti, » répondit honnêtement le ninja. Il en avait vu d'autre, niveau douleur.

« Quand Takeshi-sensei me tire les cheveux comme ça, j'ai tout le temps super mal ! » expliqua alors la petite princesse. « Je bouge mes bras comme ça, » - elle fit plein de mouvements dans le vide -, « mais Takeshi-sensei me coiffe quand même ! »

« Ah, » fit Shikamaru, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

Il la sentit tirer une mèche de cheveux en arrière. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne lui avait pas touché les cheveux. Honnêtement, ce n'était pas désagréable...

« Tu t'es réconcilié avec Kiba ? »

La question, pourtant dite avec un flegme des plus naturels, attrapa Shikamaru en plein cœur.

« Heu... Tu... Tu as remarqué qu'on s'était disputé ? »

« Vous vous parlez plus du tout, » répondit naturellement la fillette, « ça me paraissait évident. »

« Je ne me suis pas réconcilié avec lui. »

C'était triste, mais c'était vrai. Shikamaru sentit ses épaules se rabattre, alors que Satoko prenait une autre mèche et en laissait tomber une devant son visage.

« Il t'a fait quoi ? »

Le ninja des ombres resta silencieux pendant un instant. Comment une enfant pouvait-elle comprendre ? Honnêtement à six ans elle n'était pas capable de saisir la complexité de la chose, si ? Il se mordilla les lèvres, cherchant les mots les plus simples qu'il pouvait : « Il a... Il a... »

Puis, ce furent ces mots, qui n'étaient pas du tout ceux qu'il voulait, qui sortirent : « Il a détruit mon future. »

C'était vraiment trop dramatique. Mais c'était vrai. En temps que ninja haut classé, on attendait de Shikamaru une rigueur plus solide qu'un diamant. Il n'était pas n'importe quel ninja, il était un Nara. Si il ne suivait pas la procédure ninja à la lettre... C'était fini. Il savait qu'une seule erreur pouvait lui coûter très cher. Certes, l'hokage pourrait lui pardonner, mais il ne recevrait plus les mêmes privilèges, les mêmes honneurs, et...

« Ma mère va être furieuse après moi... »

Il avait vraiment dit ça à voix haute ?!

Satoko l'avait écouté et semblait attendre qu'il continue, mais comme il restait silencieux à présent, elle dit doucement : « Une fois, j'ai fait une grosse bêtise, tu sais... »

Elle prit une pause pour continuer sa coiffure, trop concentrée, alors que Shikamaru clignait des yeux.

« Ma maman avait des poupées de porcelaines qu'elle gardait parce qu'elle les aimait beaucoup. C'était des cadeaux je crois. J'en ai pris une, j'ai joué avec, et je l'ai cassé. »

Le Nara roula des yeux. Ça n'avait rien avoir avec sa situation.

« Ma grande sœur a dit que c'était elle qui l'avait cassé, » continua-t-elle, « mais c'était pas vrai. »

« Oh... C'est vraiment gentil de sa part. »

Satoko ne dit rien pendant une longue minute. Shikamaru pouvait sentir les mèches de cheveux lui caresser la nuque de temps à autre. La petite tirait par moment assez fort sur son cuire cheveux.

« Ma grande sœur Satsuma s'est faite grondé très fort. Ma maman lui a dit qu'elle ne l'aimait plus et qu'elle allait l'envoyer très loin. »

« Oh, » fit le Nara, doutant de la véracité de son histoire, « c'est pas un peu beaucoup, juste pour une poupée ? »

Satoko haussa les épaules et resta silencieuse pendant encore un moment.

« Ma maman est comme ça, » statua-t-elle simplement.

« Je ne pense pas que quiconque se mettrait autant en colère juste pour un objet, » répliqua le Nara, presque certain que Satoko inventait cette histoire juste pour parler d'elle.

Comme pour lui manifester son mécontentement, Satoko tira fort sur une des mèches, mais là encore, Shikamaru était trop habitué à la douleur pour réagir.

« Je te dis que ma maman est comme ça, » bougonna-t-elle, « tu n'as aucune idée de comment c'est dans une famille royale. Il faut qu'on soit tous parfait. »

Le Nara ne dit rien. Après tout, Sakura et Naruto n'avaient pas non plus comprit quand il avait voulu leur expliquer que dans son clan, on ne tolérait pas les erreurs.

« Peu importe, » continua Satoko avant une autre longue pause gênante, « ma sœur allait être envoyé loin et ne jamais revenir. À cause de moi. Elle aussi elle n'aurait pas eu de future. »

Shikamaru cligna des yeux, les mains posées sur ses genoux en tailleurs. Il tourna doucement la tête vers elle, mais elle eut vite fait d'autoritairement la lui replacer dans une autre direction.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? » demanda-t-il.

Un énième silence. Comme si elle ne voulait pas répondre.

« Je n'ai pas vu ma mère depuis deux ans, » répondit tout simplement Satoko, tout en continuant sa tresse.

« Tu... » commença le Nara, confus.

« C'était ma sœur ou moi, » répliqua Satoko, de sa douce petite voix, « et elle, tu sais, elle a le mal de mer. »

Shikamaru n'insista pas. On lui avait dit que Satoko était issue d'une famille royale très nombreuse. Mais les raisons de son exils, selon le dossier, étaient dues à son éducation, rien de plus... Mais cet événement avait l'air d'avoir marqué la fillette. Il ne savait plus quoi penser.

Une fois qu'elle eut fini ses tresses, Takeshi vint la chercher pour ses leçons. Shikamaru s'admira dans un miroir. Ça lui allait plutôt bien ! Où est-ce que Satoko avait appris à faire des tresses comme ça ? S'était-elle vraiment sacrifié par amour pour sa sœur ? Quelle genre de petite fille était-elle pour faire cela ? Était-ce si terrible de casser une poupée ? Il décida d'arrêter d'y penser. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment les choses étaient dans une famille royale.

Ça n'avait rien avoir avec sa situation, de toute façon ! Kiba avait été égoïste du début à la fin ! Dire qu'ils avaient autre fois été ami... Quel genre d'ami ferait cela !

Le bateau était petit, et Shikamaru croisait beaucoup trop ou Kiba, ou Akamaru à son goût. Ce soir là, alors que le soleil se couchait et qu'il vit le maître jouer avec son chien, il eut comme un nœud à l'estomac.

Kiba lançait l'éternelle même petite balle rebondissante et Akamaru sautillait après elle dans tous les sens.

Shikamaru fit une grimace. C'était à cause de ce chien que tout avait changé. Il se rappelait encore comme ils jouaient tous ensemble quand ils étaient enfant, et que Kiba n'avait pas encore de chien ninja attitré. Ils avaient été proche, à cette époque. Jamais Kiba n'aurait fait passé qui que ce soit avant Shikamaru.

La Nara grogna. Il s'en fichait si les autres pensaient qu'il était une drama-queen. Sakura et Naruto ne comprenaient rien à la situation.

Les oiseaux, la mer, le ciel bleu... Rien de tout ça ne donnait envie à Shikamaru d'être heureux. Et tant pis si il avait l'air d'un gamin qui boude.

« Galère. »

* * *

 _ **[Note de l'auteure] (retourne se cacher dans sa grotte en espérant que vous avez apprécié T^T)**_


End file.
